helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Breath (Die Sammlung der Deutschen Übersetzung
Das obligaorische Vorwörtchen des Autors Jo, kurz jesacht ich bin einfach zu faul nen Haufen neue Seiten zu erstellen, deswegen jibt's jetze alles hier auf einem Haufen, wa? Btw., die übersetzten Teile stammen aus Rickomarows/ Jacket Mikes Feder und meistens aus dem Englischen MLPPasta-Wiki Breath: The Annoying Mark Crusaders', '''The "Kill Frenzy" TV Show', Dentist Skyblack und Black Past hat IAmYourMaster übersetzt'' Die restlichen Teile stammen aus meiner irren Kreation! '''''Aaaber: Breath - Kapitel III (nach der originalen Reihenfolge des Englischen PP-Wikis) (Anmerkung meinerseits zum Anfang: Ich habe die ein oder andere Stelle etwas umgeschrieben, damit die Breath-Reihe relativ in die Chronik passt!) Kapitel 1 - Zurück in Ponyville Ich muss echt aufhören diesen Mist zu trinken!, mahnt mein Unterbewusstsein beim Blick in die noch halbvolle Kaffeetasse, das macht noch verrückt... Seit ich es geschafft hatte aus Ponyville zu fliehen, war es dort nicht mehr so wie vorher... laut dem, was ich so gehört hatte, soll dort ein geisteskrankes Fohlen Amok gelaufen sein und einer Stute namens Rainbow Dash die Flügel abgehackt haben, dadurch sei eine Massenpanik ausgebrochen und blablabla... Ach ja, und es hatte eine Untoten-Epidemie in Ponyville gegeben - woher sie auch immer gekommen waren, es blieb rätselhaft, und die obersten Stellen gaben kaum etwas preis. Die einzige, die der ganze Wahnsinn nicht zu stören schien war eine Pegasusdame namens Fluttershy, die ich vor sechs Wochen auf der Begrüßungsparty gesehen habe. Ummm... joar... Ich frage mich, was passieren wird, wenn ich meinen Wald verlassen und nach Ponyville zurückkehren werde, um sie zu sehen... und auch wenn das ein extrem hohes Risiko ist, werde ich es doch herausfordern. Kapitel 2 - Der Nervende Schönheitsfleckenklub Ich habe ein verdammtes Glück, kein Pony hat mich bisher erkannt! Dafür hat sich die Stadt aber auch echt verändert... heilige Celestia, es fehlen ganze Häuserreihen! - Hier muss es übel gewütet haben... egal, ich habe gehört, dass diese Fluttershy in einer kleinen Hütte am Stadtrand wohnt... also hin da... die Straße entlang und... "Hey, bist du nicht der Neue?" "Entschuldigung, wie bitte?" Vor mir stehen vier Fohlen und grinsen mich an. "Nichts nichts, wir haben dich nur auf der Willkommensparty gesehen und...!" Drei junge Stuten und... ein Dreihorn?! - Ach nein, das ist der Ziegenprinz, Jack I., soweit ich weiß... Alihornziege, eine einmalige Mischung aus... "Ja, der bin ich...", antworte ich brav, "und ihr, kann ich euch denn irgendwie helfen?" "Nein nein, aber ich wette, dass du verknallt in Fluttershy bist, wenn du zu ihr willst!" "Wie bitte?!" "Sweetie, wie unhöflich!", empört sich das Erdpony unter ihnen und knuffte dem weißen Einhorn in die Seite, "du weißt doch, dass Fluttershy momentan voll in der Krise steckt, wegen Atlanas und so..." "Wie heißt ihr vier eigentlich?" "Ich bin Applebloom, der schöne Jüngling neben mir ist mein liebster Jack..." "Awww...", macht ihr Freund, "du bist so süß, Applebloom!" Schmatz!, küssen die beiden sich und ihre Freundinnen brechen in lautes Gelächter aus. "Und ihr beiden?", frage ich ungeduldig, heilige Celestia sind die nervig! "Ich bin Sweetie Belle und das neben mir ist Scootaloo... zusammen sind wir vier der Schönheitsfleckenklub! - Sooo... und wo willst du hin?" "Einfach mal nur zu Fluttershy und..." "DU BIST ALSO DOCH VERKNALLT!!!", krakelt das Einhorn jetzt mir ohrenbetäubender Quietschestimme und fängt an zu kichern. "SWEETIE!!!", reicht es der Alihornziege und sie stürzt sich auf das Einhorn, "halt deine vorlaute Klappe!" "Ich bin nicht verknallt.", sage ich eiskalt und schreite an dem Haufen von Fohlen vorbei... wie ich Fohlen hasse! "Hey, können wir nicht mitkommen?" Ich ignoriere sie eiskalt und gehe einfach weiter... mein Blick hat sie zusammenzucken lassen, und ich schätze mal, dass sie meine Nachricht erhalten haben. Endlich bin ich da. Kapitel 3 - Fluttershy KLOPF KLOPF Von Innen höre ich eine Stimme... "Angel, machst du bitte auf und guckst, wer da ist?" Ein kleiner... Hase öffnet mir die Tür... "Ähm, hallo...", begrüße ich ihn verwundert, "ich möchte Fluttershy besuchen und... AHHH!!!" Jetzt hasse ich Hasen! Dieser kleine Mistsack hat mir die Tür in die Eier gehauen! ... Moment mal, blute ich etwa?! "ANGEL DU DUMMKOPF!!! AUF DEIN ZIMMER, ABER GANZ SCHNELL!!!" Oh, wenn das Fluttershy ist, dann ist sie nicht so schüchtern wie alle sagen... "Das... das tut mir so leid!", kommt sie mir in ihrer ganzen Schönheit entgegen, "mein Hase... HEILIGE CELESTIA, IST DAS BLUT?!?!" "Ist schon in Ordnung..." Erst jetzt sehe ich sie in ihrer ganzen Schönheit vor mir... heilige Celestia, sie ist die schönste Stute, die ich bisher gesehen habe... wow, ihre Mähne strahlt eine Wärme aus, die mich durchflutet, die mein Gehirn Regenbögen aussenden lässt, die meine Hormone zum Rasen bringt... Sie wirft dem Hasen einen vernichtenden Blick zu und brüllt: "ANGEL, SIEH DIR AN, WAS DU ANGERICHTET HAST, DU IDIOT!!! VERSCHWINDE JA SCHNELL OBEN, UND WEHE, DU KOMMST NOCHMAL RUNTER, BEVOR ICH DICH RUFE!!!" Sie ist... so wunderschön, und jetzt... jetzt sehe ich auch ihren Schönheitsfleck... heilige Celestia! "Ähm, sind Sie in Ordnung, mein Herr? - Warten sie, ich helfe ihnen rein..." Und so legte sie ihren Huf über meinen Nacken und und führte mich in ihre Hütte. Kapitel 4 - Da ist ein Psychopath in meiner Hütte! "Also...", lächelt sie, nachdem wir uns in ihre Küche gesetzt haben, "du musst der Neue sein, nicht wahr?" "Woher wusstest du...?" "Viele sprechen über dich, auch wenn momentan... es ziemlich viele andere Probleme gibt und gab..." "Oh..." "Na egal, wie heißt du eigentlich?" "Skyblack..." "Sch... schöner Name!" "Danke... also, du bist Fluttershy?" "Ja... ja..." "Also stimmt es, was alle sagen..." "Was?", fragt sie erschrocken. "Dass du wirklich süß bist..." "Oh...", sie läuft knallrot im Gesicht an, "d... danke!" "Bitte, und keine Ursache... sag mal, wer ist eigentlich dieser Hase?" "Das ist... Angel, nach der Göttin Angel - und es tut mir so leid, dass er..." "Schon okey, kein Problem... ich bin hart im Nehmen." Sie lächelt wieder etwas: "Und warum bist du zu mir gekommen?" "Ich kannte dich bisher kaum, hab dich nur mal kurz auf der Party gesehen... und einen wirklichen Grund habe ich nicht..." "Bereust du es? - Die Tür und..." "Ach, wie gesagt, das ist schon ok, mir ist schon Schlimmeres passiert..." Viel Schlimmeres, denke ich, viel Schlimmeres... "Ent... enschuldige mich bitte kurz, ich werde mal nach Angel sehen, er scheint nicht glücklich mit deiner Anwesenheit zu sein... Entschuldigung!" Schon ok..., freut ich mich, jetzt ist Zeit zum Handeln! Sie erhebt sich und dreht mir den Rücken zu, kurzerhuf schnappe ich mir meine Teetasse, springe hinter sie und schlage ihr damit gegen den Hinterkopf. Es ist schlimm, etwas so Schönes verletzen und bewusstlos zu Boden gehen sehen zu müssen, aber was sich nicht anders machen lässt... na gut, jetzt aber Beeilung! Kapitel 5 - Der Spaß beginnt! So, jetzt wird es spannend! Fluttershy liegt gefesselt auf einem Tisch vor mir, den Rücken zur Platte, die Beine gespreizt... und der verdammte Hase ist endlich Geschichte! Wirklich Skrupel habe ich eigentlich nicht... aber eine Sache ist komisch... es war mir, als habe ich vorhin ein Babyfohlen schreien gehört... seltsam, aber das war bestimmt nur Einbildung! Jetzt wacht sie auf... "Angel?", zittert sie, "Angel, bist du da?" "Nein, Skyblack ist da!" Ich sehe, wie sich ihre Augen vor Angst weiten, als sie mich auf ihr sieht, wie ich immer näher komme... wie ich in sie eindringe... wie ich dabei geisteskrank grinse... Ihr bricht der Angstscheiß aus, sie reißt an ihren Fesseln, windet sich unter mir hin und her... es tut einem fast schon leid, etwas so Süßes wie sie leiden zu sehen, aber... ja, so ist das Leben! Sie stöhnt, ob Schmerz oder Freude weiß ich nicht, aber gleich werde ich es wissen... Ohne Warnung küsse ich sie wild - und ihr gedämpftes Stöhnen macht mich nur noch wilder auf sie... Der Höhepunkt kommt, und er durchflutet uns beide - für einen Moment scheint sie es sogar zu genießen und zu leben, wie wir unseren ersten Sex haben... "Das war... unbeschreiblich!", keuche ich, "wow, das war... irre!" Plötzlich bemerke ich, das Fluttershys Vorderhufe frei sind... und geradewegs auf mich zu kommen. Sie schubst mich vom Tisch, ich krache auf den Rücken und liege dort wie in Trance, während sie es schafft, auch ihre Hinterbeine zu befreien und... nicht weg läuft? Nein, sie... sie wirft sich auf mich und... sie... heilige Celestia, ihre Zunge ist so göttlich! Das ergibt keinen Sinn, das ergibt alles keinen Sinn... aber egal, das läuft ja besser, als ich dachte! Oh man, läuft das geil! Ich lehne mich einfach nur zurück und genieße sie, diese wunderschöne Stute, wie sich mich zum zweiten Höhepunkt kommen lässt - wie sie ihn geradezu herausfordert... schade, dass sie bald sterben muss... Mein zweiter Orgasmus ist noch viel besser als der Erste, mein zufriedenes Stöhnen hallt durch den ganzen Raum... Fluttershy kippte mir erschöpft, aber strahlend auf den Bauch. "Ich liebe dich...", haucht sie glücklich. "Ich dich auch, aber...", ich erhebe mich schwerfällig und trotte zu dem Regal, auf dem ich vorhin ein Messer abgelegt habe, "ich muss dich trotzdem töten..." "Nein! Warum?! Magst... magst du mich denn nicht?!" "Viel mehr noch als das, aber... ich muss das tun... ich kann nicht riskieren..." "Nein, lass mich doch ein Pony so wie du sein - eine Psychopathin! Und lass mich mit dir zusammen leben, nur wir zwei und..." "Und?" "Na ja, ich... ich hatte mal einen Hengst... und mit ihm habe ich ein Fohlen, das..." Ich wusste es! Dieses Geschrei war also nicht rein zufällig... und sie hat einen anderen! "Du hast einen anderen?", frage ich enttäuscht und hebe das Messer, "dann..." "NEIN!!!", schreit sie, "ich hatte einen, Skyblack! Er ist gestorben für mich, weil er mit einer anderen ein Fohlen hat - nur kann ich mein eigenes Fohlen doch schlecht hier lassen!" "Ich hasse Fohlen, auch wenn es deins ist, aber es ist das eines anderen!" Sie überlegt kurz, ehe ihr eine Idee kommt: "Pass auf, ich bin es sowieso leid, für dieses Fohlen zu sorgen, deshalb legen wir es dieser Schlampe von Nebenbuhlerin vor die Tür und verschwinden ein für alle mal von hier, in Ordnung?" "Ja, das hört sich gut an!", finde ich und nehme sie in die Arme, küsse ihr auf die Stirn und hauche: "So liebe ich dich, Flutters..." "Und ich dich, Sky... doch bevor wir verschwinden - wo ist eigentlich Angel?" "Ähm... bitte schreie jetzt nicht, aber ich habe ihn umgebracht..." "JA!!! DANKE!!! ICH HABE DIESEN IDIOTEN SCHON IMMER GEHASST!!!", explodiert sie vor Freude, "OH MAN, DU BIST DER BESTE HENGST, DEN ICH JE GETROFFEN HABE!!! DANKE SKY!!!" Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen... --- Wir verlassen ihre Hütte und verschwinden aus Ponyville... ziehen tief in den Wald der ewigen Magie... und eines Tages werden wir zurückkehren... und wenn dieser Tag kommt, werden wir Equestria zeigen, dass es nicht sicher in diesem Land ist... und nie wieder sein wird... Epilog Sunset Shimmer wunderte sich, warum ihr Bruder Stryker so dringend zu ihr wollte und dafür sogar persönlich anrückte. Sie war noch dabei, die Mähne ihres kleinen Fohlens Sunrise zu büsten, als auch schon zwei Ziegenwachen eintraten und zwischen ihnen der große grüne Wechselponyhengst, der ein Lakenbündel in den Vorderhufen trug. "Stryker, was hast du denn da dabei?", fragte sie verwundert. "Das glaubst du mir nie... aber sieh am besten selbst... und hier ist noch ein Brief dazu, lies selbst..." --- ENDE ---- ---- Breath: The Annoying Mark Crusaders Scootaloo Der Raum war dunkel. Scootaloo war die erste, die aufwachte und für eine Sekunde verwirrt umher sah... "Wo bin ich? Äh... kann mich irgendein Pony aus diesem Käfig holen, bitte?" Der Käfig war riesig, und über ihm schwebte, von einem Seil gehalten, ein riesiger Betonblock... Ich entschied mich, mich zu zeigen. "Hallo Scoots! Erinnerst du dich an mich?" "Ähm... warte! Das tue ich! Du warst der Hengst, der zu Fluttershys Haus gegangen ist, oder?" "Genau! Und deine kleine Einhorn-Freundin sagte, dass ich ein Auge auf sie geworfen hätte... und weißt du was? - Das hat mir nicht gefallen... und bevor es an sie geht werde ich dich lästiges Insekt zerquetschen" "... zerquetschen?" "Exakt! Deine Knochen werden von dem Betonblock über dir zerquetscht!" Sie sah auf, machte ein besorgtes Gesicht und lächelte, nur damit ihr Gesichtsausdruck von Besorgtheit zu blankem Horror wechseln konnte, "D-d-das ist ein W-witz, oder?" "Sieht das über dir aus wie ein Witz?" Ich bewegte meinen Huf zu einem Hebel zu meiner Linken und betätigte ihn... Der Betonblock begann sich langsam hinabzubewegen... "N-nein! Das kannst du nicht machen!" "Warum nicht?" "W-weil Rainbow Dash es herausfinden und dir- " "Rainbow Dash ist verstümmelt und sitzt ihre Tage in der Nervenheilanstalt ab... oh, hattest du das vergessen?" Scootaloo schüttelte den Kopf um ein grausiges Bild aus selbigem zu bekommen. "N-nein! Irgendjemand, HILF MIR!! HILFE!!" "Hör auf zu schreien, wir sind unter der Erde, kein Pony wird es hören!" Der Block war schon fast über ihrem Kopf... "ES TUT MIR LEID! ICH WERDE BEIM NÄCHSTEN MAL SWEETIE BELLE SCHLAGEN, DASS IHR DAS HORN ABBRICHT, VERSPROCHEN! BITTE!!!" "Nein.", antwortete ich eiskalt, "du hättest einfach mal mitdenken müssen..." Der Block berührte endlich ihren Kopf und presste ihn herunter. Sie weinte und flehte ohne Unterlass, und es war mir einfach egal... nun ja, ein wenig nervig vielleicht aber für die gebotene Show ist das ein geringer Eintrittspreis. Sie lag endlich auf dem Rücken in ihrem Käfig und versuchte den Block mit ihren Hufen aufzuhalten, doch es funktionierte nicht... Plötzlich hörte ich knackende Geräusche, die von ihren Hufen ausgingen, ihre Knochen zersprangen, und einige Splitter bohrten sich sogar durch ihr Fell und kamen so zum Vorschein. Dann brachen auch ihre Hufe mit einem Knacken entzwei, was sie einen stechenden Schrei ausstoßen ließ... Und der Block fing an, ihren Bauch und ihre Brust zu zerdrücken. Ich sah auf ihren Rücken. Da der Käfig aus Metallstreben gefertigt war, drückten sich einige Fetzen ihrer Haut hindurch, während andere das nicht taten... Sie hatte nicht einmal genug Kraft zu stöhnen, und die Zerdrückung ihres Kopfes wurde nur von leisem, schwachen Ächzen begleitet. Bis ich den Hebel wieder betätigte und den Block damit nach oben zog. Und ich sah die Zerstörung... Warte, sie war immer noch am Leben?! Ich konnte den flachen Atmen hören und ein flaches Heben und Senken ihres zerschmetterten Brustkorbes sehen... Und wisst ihr, was ich getan hab? Ich riss den Hebel in Sekundenschnelle nach unten und der Betonblock raste mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit hinab... Blut flog durch den ganzen Raum, auch in mein Gesicht und meinen Mund... Und ich leckte alles auf... Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle lag gefesselt auf einem Tisch, ihre Beine aufgespreizt. Nett, oder? Aber das hab ich nicht nötig. Am Fußende des Tisches war eine Kreissäge angebracht. Sie wachte auf... "Hm? Scoots? Applebloom?" "Nein! Skyblack!" "Wer... wer bist du?" "Ein kleiner Freund..." "Warte, warst du der Hengst, der zu Fluttershys Haus gegangen ist und...?" "Jap. Und ich erinnere mich, was du so Schönes gesagt hast..." "Oh! Ich... ich bin halt eine, die ihre Klappe manchmal einfach nicht halten kann..." Es war fast, als realisierte sie die Situation nicht einmal. Aber dagegen gibt es ein Mittel... "Ja... und schau, was ich dafür mit Scootaloo gemacht habe..." Ich trottete zur Seite und ließ sie die blutige Schmiererei im Käfig sehen... Ihr Unterkiefer klappte herunter... sie war schockiert... "Stimmt was nicht? Hast du die Sprache verloren?" "D-du..." "Ja, ich. Der, der dich jetzt auf grausame Weise ermorden wird..." Sie begann wie wild an ihren Fesseln zu reißen... "Aw... hab ich dir Angst gemacht, Sweetie? Naja, das ist mir egal. Aber es gibt da etwas, was mir nicht egal ist: DEIN ZERSÄGTER KÖRPER!" Ich begann hysterisch zu lachen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ich so sehr lachen konnte. Ich schaltete die Säge an, sie sah zwischen ihre Beine und sah sie langsam zu ihr hin kommen... "NEIN! BITTE! IRGENDJEMAND, HILF MIR!" "Bla, bla, kein Pony wird dich hören, sei still..." Sie fühlte schon bald die Säge in der Mitte ihrer Beine schneiden... und schrie... Die Säge war ganz schön schnell, nach drei Sekunden war sie schon in ihrem Bauch. Da musste ich lachen, nicht wegen dem Spaß, und dem Blut, das umherflog, und mein Gesicht kitzelte, sondern... "ICH LIEBE DICH RARITY! ES TUT MIR SO LEID, DASS ICH DEIN WUNDERSCHÖNES KLEID KAPUTT GEMACHT HAB! ICH LIEBE DICH SPIKE! ES TUT MIR SO LEID, DASS ICH DIR AM MONTAG IN DEN TEE GESPUCKT HAB! UND ES TUT MIR SO LEID, DASS ICH DICH BELEIDIGT HA..." Die Säge erreichte endlich ihren Hals, zerriss ihre Stimmbänder und bald auch den Kopf... und noch eine beißt ins Gras! ... seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, dass das Herz weiter unten liegt... aber kein Grund sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen! Applebloom "Wo zum Heu bin ich?" Tja, sie ist früher aufgewacht als erwartet... Sie war an eine Wand gefesselt, Seile zogen ihre Beine auseinander... und ein Hebel war zu meiner Rechten... "Howdy, Partner! Ich bin dieser Typ von Fluttershys Haus, erinnerst du dich?" "Ähm, was?" "Natürlich tust du das!" Ich lächelte ein unheimliches Lächeln... "Kannst du mich bitte losbinden?", fragte sie unsicher, "das hier ist höchst unbequem!" "Ich glaube, das wird nicht möglich sein, sonst verpasst du ja den Spaß!" "S-spaß?" "Am Sterben!" "WAS?!" "Erinnerst du dich an deine Freunde? Scoots und Sweetie? Schau zu deiner Linken, sie hatten denselben Spaß, und sie haben es GELIEBT!" Ich fühlte mich für einen Moment wie Pinkie Pie... Sie keuchte voll Schrecken... "D-du bist krank! Mach mich sofort los!" "Ansonsten?" "Ansonsten wird Applejack dir in den Arsch treten! - Und der Ziegenbock, der...!" "Applejack leidet an furchtbaren Depressionen, weißt du noch?" "Ja... tu ich... aber... sie hat sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen... und ist seit vier Tagen nicht mehr rausgekommen..." "Exakt! Und ihr Freund, dieser Ziegenbock, der hat wohl Wichtigeres zu tun als nach dir zu suchen! Der muss sich ja um die arme, arme Applejack sorgen... Deshalb können wir zwei jetzt zusammen Spaß haben!" Ich betätigte den Schalter, und die Seile zogen ihre Beine in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ihres Körpers. Plötzlich hörte ich ein lautes Kracken, nein, VIER laute Kracken, als Applebloom vor Schmerz aufschrie... Ich riss den Schalter hoch und wieder runter und sorgte so dafür, dass die Seile so hart zogen, dass jedes einzelne Glied vom restlichen Körper abgerissen wurde... Applebloom schrie vor Schmerzen, als ihr gliederloser Körper zu Boden fiel. Und ich ging zu ihr und trat auf ihren Kopf, bis er in kleine Teile zersplittert war... Und jetzt? Was als nächstes? Ich lachte erneut dieses hysterische Lachen, als ich zu den toten und zerstörten Körpern blickte und meine Vorderhufe zwischen meine Beine bewegte... --- Jack Ein einziges Mitglied des Clubs fehlte noch... Jack, der bedauerlicherweise an jenem spaßigen Tag nicht vor Ort war... aber wenn man einen Job anfängt muss man ihn beenden. Aber jetzt, fast einen ganzen Tag später, war auch er an der Reihe... der aufmüpfigste von allen... Er war an einem Tisch festgebunden und schlief noch tief und fest. Auf meinem Huf balancierte ich schon ungeduldig das Messer, das für ihn reserviert war... Nach einer schier ewigen Zeitspanne, öffnete Jack endlich träge die Augen. "Hm...?" Ich grinste ihn an. "Endlich aufgewacht?" Er drehte die Augen zu mir. "Und du bist...?" "Fluttershys Haus, du erinnerst dich?" "Ach ja, du bist der Typ..." "Ja, der bin ich!" "Tja... schön dich wiederzusehen und alles, aber... warum bin ich an diesen Tisch gefesselt?! - Würdest du bitte so freundlich sein und mich losmachen?" "Du begreifst die Lage auch nicht ganz, stimmt's?" "Wieso auch ''nicht?" Ein Gehör für die Details, wenigstens das kann man ihm lassen. "Die Mädchen aus deinem Club haben es auch zuerst nicht kapiert..." Jack wirkte schon etwas unsicherer. "Die Mädchen? Applebloom, Scoo, Sweetie?!" "Genau die... aber jetzt verstehen sie es... und das wirst du auch noch..." "Was ist mit ihnen? Geht es ihnen gut?!" "Oh ja, es geht ihnen sehr gut... sieh doch selbst!" Ich trat zur Seite und offenbarte Jack die Aussicht auf seine toten Freundinnen... Er riss die Augen auf... "S-scoo...? S-sweetie? A-a-applebloom?" Tränen begannen sich in seinen Augen zu sammeln, als er Appleblooms gliederlosen Körper und ihren zertrümmerten Kopf sah... "APPLEBLOOM!!! WAS HAST DU NUR MIT IHR GEMACHT, DU BASTARD?!" "Och... muss der kleine Jack weinen? Keine Sorge, du darfst gleich wieder zu Applebloom, das verspreche ich dir!" Ich ließ das Messer im fahlen Licht glänzen... "N-nein! D-das kannst du nicht tun!" Er versuchte, wie die anderen auch, sich loszureißen... "Meine Eltern... und Sonea werden es herausfinden, und dann bist du dran!" "Deine Eltern sind viel zu beschäftigt... wenn sie es irgendwann merken sollten, bin ich schon lange über alle Berge... und diese Sonea? Wird dich keine Sekunde vermissen..." "Das stimmt nicht!" "Und wie es stimmt... und auch wenn du das nicht glaubst, das wird dir leider kein Stück weiterhelfen..." "H-HILFE! IRGENDWER! DAS MUSS DOCH JEMAND HÖREN, VERDAMMT!" Ich seufzte... "Warum... versteht keiner von euch dummen, kleinen Fohlen, dass NIEMAND euer verdammtes Geschrei hört, und NIEMAND euch rächen wird? Halt einfach die Schnauze..." Als er immer noch etwas sagen wollte, rammte ich ihm grob das Messer in den Mund, und das Blut, das dabei hervorquoll, hinderte ihn vielleicht noch mehr am Sprechen, als die Tatsache, dass ich das Messer stecken ließ... Als nächstes griff ich einen seiner Flügel. Und mit einem Ruck meiner eigenen Kraft brach ich ihn und riss ihn ab... genauso tat ich es auch mit seinem Gegenstück... Gedämpfte Schreie waren von Jack immer noch zu hören... Musik in meinen Ohren... und nicht halb so nervig wie Scootaloos Gewinsel... Ich holte einen Hammer unter dem Tisch hervor und ließ ihn auf seine Hufe hinabsausen... ein herrliches Geräusch seiner knackenden Knochen erfüllte den Raum... Und er fand immer noch die Kraft zu schreien... niedlich... Ich zog das Messer heraus und überlegte kurz... lch könnte ich ihn einfach in kleine Häppchen zerschneiden und dann... Ich konnte ein Sabbern nicht unterdrücken.. Doch dann kam mir eine andere Idee... Ich betrachtete seine grob aus dem Fleisch gerissenen Flügel und die drei Hörner auf seinem Kopf... Ich grinste ihn breit an. "So ein besonderer kleiner Bengel wie du verdient auch eine besondere Behandlung, meinst du nicht auch?" Er gurgelte mit seinem eigenen Blut und kämpfte gegen ein Ersticken an... "Das nehm ich als ein klares JA!" Übermütig, wie am Vortag, oder sogar noch etwas mehr, riss ich seine Hörner gradezu aus seinem Kopf heraus. Einige weitere Schreie - langweilig... Das Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht verbreiterte sich... und ich schob sie auf einmal unsanft in seinen Arsch. Ich hatte zwar nicht grade das Bedürfnis, da auch noch hinzuschauen, doch da seine Augen wieder aufgerissen und mit frischen Tränen gefüllt waren, ging ich davon aus, dass er es SEHR genoss... Erneut nahm ich meinen Hammer zur Hand... ich hob ihn hoch über meinen Kopf und... ließ ihn genau in seinen Schritt sausen. Da werden Erinnerungen wach, nicht wahr?! Ein unfassbares Gewimmere und Gezittere ging von dem einst so frechen Jungen aus... "Tssss... ich hab nicht so geheult, du Memme..." Ein letztes Mal hob ich den Hammer und zielte damit auf seinen Kopf... Ein herrliches dumpfes Knacken - und auch das letzte Mitglied des Schönheitsfleckenclubs war endlich beseitigt. --- '''ENDE' ---- ---- Breath: Black Past "Papi... Papi... bitte... töte mich nicht..." BREATH: BLACK PAST Ich saß auf dem Sofa... hatte heute einen blutigen Tag... wortwörtlich... Fluttershy schlief schon... Ich war jedoch nicht müde... Ich wusste nicht was ich tun konnte, und schaute zu den Büchern auf dem Regal... Future Sins... My little Rainbow... Red's Garden... Muffins... Ich hatte all diese Bücher schon gelesen... Ich ging in mein Zimmer, legte mich auf das Bett und versuchte zu schlafen... Doch ich war immer noch nicht müde... ich versuchte eine Geschichte in meinem Kopf zu erfinden... vielleicht würde mich das ablenken und mir beim einschlafen helfen... ich stöberte in meinen Erinnerungen, versuchte eine von ihnen als Quelle zu nutzen... Bis ich mich erinnerte... An meine Vergangenheit... als ich ein Fohlen war... Eine normale Kindheit... "Gefunden! Du bist dran, Papi!!" Ich rannte so schnell wie möglich von meinem Vater zu den Büschen... Ich spähte langsam hinaus... "Wo bist du, Sky? Bist du... DA?!", rief er als er in ein Loch in einem Baumstamm schaute... Ich kicherte und rannte ein bisschen tiefer in den Wald... Dort versteckte ich mich in einem anderen Busch und wartete... Und schlief ein... '-ZWEI STUNDEN SPÄTER-' Zeit vergeht ziemlich schnell, wenn du nicht auf sie achtest... Es wurde schon dunkel... Ich hasste es, von zu Hause weg zu sein, wenn es dunkel war, also rannte ich dorthin... die Tür war verschlossen... "Papi! Mami! Lasst mich rein!!", sagte ich, als ich gegen die Tür klopfte... Keine Antwort... "Papa?! Mama?!" Ich rannte zu den Fenstern... öffnete eins und sprang hinein... Ich keuchte, als ich die Blutspur sah, gefolgt von einem lauten Krach, wie dem Knallen einer Tür... "M-mama?" Ich folgte der Spur... sie führte ins Schlafzimmer meiner Mama... ich öffnete langsam die Tür... Und wünschte, ich hätte es nie getan... Ich war wie eingefroren... Schockiert... Als ich einen großen Hengst oben auf meiner enthaupteten Mama sah... Der ihren leblosen Körper vergewaltigte... Er drehte langsam den Kopf zu mir... Er hatte weiße Augen, eine braune Mähne und violettes Fell... Er stieg aus dem Bett und kam langsam auf mich zu... Ich verschwendete keine Zeit, ins Wohnzimmer zu rennen... Ich sprang aus dem Fenster und fühlte etwas meinen Kopf treffen... Ich fiel in Ohnmacht... ... wurde zu einem Albtraum... Ich wachte allmählich auf... Ich versuchte die Beine zu bewegen, aber sie waren mit einem Seil gefesselt... Ich lag auf dem Bauch, und ich konnte fühlen, dass mein Schweif von einen Seil hochgehalten wurde... Meine Sicht war verschwommen, doch ich konnte zwei Ponys vor mir erkennen... Das eine hatte hatte violettes Fell und eine braune Mähne, das andere hellgrünes Fell und eine grüne Mähne.. Sie redeten miteinander, aber ich hatte ein Klingeln im Ohr, was es schwierig machte, sie zu verstehen... Schon bald sah ich, wie sich der Violette hinter mich bewegte... Der Tisch wackelte, während er das tat... Und mir schauderte, als etwas kaltes meinen Hintern berührte... Meine Sicht wurde langsam klarer... Da sah ich eine hellgrüne Stute, und einen vertrauten Hengst mit schwarzem Fell und einer roten Mähne... "Papa?" Bald fühlte ich einen furchtbaren Schmerz in meinem Hintern... Als ob jemand ein Tischbein hineinstecken würd... Schlimmer... Es war der Penis des violetten Hengstes... Er schob sich hinein und hinaus... Da hörte ich etwas, das wie Lachen klang... Es waren die hellgrüne Stute, mein Vater, und der violette Hengst, die lachten... Ich wurde ob der schlimmen Schmerzen ohnmächtig... ... und ein neuer Mörder war geboren! Ich wachte auf... Und sah meinen Vater auf mich zu kommen... Mit einem Hammer... Ich bemerkte außerdem, dass ich auf dem Rücken lag und meine Beine gespreizt waren... "Papi... Papi... bitte... töte mich nicht..." "Dich töten? Wer sagt, dass ich dich töten will?" Ich fühlte den kalten Hammer meinen rechten Hoden berühren... Ich sah ihn den Hammer heben... Und ihn hinunter sausen lassen... Und meinen linken Hoden zerschmettern... Ich schrie laut auf... "SCHNAUZE!!", rief er... Ich fühlte den Hammer die rechte Seite meines Mundes treffen... Ich spuckte einen Zahn aus... Ich riss an den Fesseln... "W-warum? Warum tust du das, Papi? Was hab ich getan?" "HALT'S MAUL!!" Der Hammer traf die rechte Seite meines Kopfes... Ich spuckte noch einen Zahn aus... Jetzt den rechten... Er hob den Hammer erneut, aber etwas hinderte ihn daran ihn zu schwingen... "MOONRUNNER!! KOMM HIER HER!" Ich sah, wie er mir einen eisigen Blick zuwarf, bevor er die Tür öffnete und hinausging... Ich begann zu zittern, bis ich spürte, dass die Fesseln langsam von meinen Hufen gelöst wurden... Danach sprang ich vom Tisch herunter... Ich sah eine Menge Blut auf dem Tisch und dem Boden, vermischt mit etwas Samen... Ich musste mich übergeben... Ich sah mich um und bemerkte ein gläsernes Fenster... Es war mir egal... Ich sprang hindurch, einige Glasscherben zerschnitten meine Haut, doch es war mir egal... Ich fühlte das kalte grüne Gras unter mir und verschwendete keine Zeit, in den Wald zu laufen... Schon bald hatte ich mich verlaufen... '-DREI STUNDEN SPÄTER-' Endlich erreichte ich ein Haus... Ich war hungrig und durstig... Ein Hengst mit grauem Fell und schwarzer Mähne öffnete die Tür... "Hast du dich verirrt?" Ich nickte... Zurück in der Realität... "NEIN!!", schrie ich, als ich aus meinem Albtraum erwachte... Ich hechelte und schwitzte sehr... "Sky? Stimmt etwas nicht?", kam eine besorgte und scheue Stimme aus dem Flur... Die Tür öffnete sich und ich sah in Fluttershys besorgtes und niedliches Gesicht... "Nichts, nur ein neuer Albtraum..." Sie trottete langsam auf mein Bett zu... "Ich hatte auch einen..." "Wirklich?" "Ja... ich habe geträumt... ich würde dich töten..." "Wow..." "Du bist mir nicht böse?" "Nein, natürlich nicht!" Sie sprang in mein Bett und legte sich an meine Seite. "Darf ich hier bei dir schlafen?" "Klar darfst du..." "Also, was war dein Albtraum?" "Ich... äh... hab mich an meine Kindheit erinnert" "Deine... Kindheit?" "Denk bitte nicht, ich wäre seltsam" "Seltsam? Du hast so viele verrückte Dinge getan, dass du seltsam bist, ist wirklich das letzte was ich über dich denken würde..." "Tja, danke" "Aber wie war deine "Furchtbar... einfach furchtbar... das ist alles..." "Wie furcht- oh, ich sollte besser nicht nachhaken..." Schon fühlte ich, wie sie mich umarmte... "Lass uns das einfach vergessen und ausruhen... was hast du gestern gelernt?" "Jeder Tag ist ein neuer Tag" "Genau" Wie beide schlossen die Augen und schliefen ein... --- ENDE ---- ---- Breath - Red Unicorn River Breath - Red Unicorn River (Breath - Der Rote Unicorn River) Erstes Kapitel: SoKo "Psycho" "Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr!", fluchte Eross und knallte den Telefonhörer zurück auf die Gabel, "so ein verfluchter Dreckskerl!" Silver betrat zögerlich sein Büro. "Hat er schon wieder...?" "JA VERDAMMT!!!" "Heilige Luna, bitte nicht!" "Er hat schon wieder zugeschlagen - und dieses Mal hat er die Leiche einfach mitten auf die Bahngleise der Hauptstrecke nach Fillydelphia geschmissen... die Innereien und den Kopf schön getrennt davon auf das anderen Gleis!" "Dieser Kerl macht mir echt Angst, sowas hatten wir ja noch nie!" "Frach mich mal!", grunzte ihr Vorgesetzter und griff wieder nach dem Telefonhörer, "die Presse macht uns Feuer unterm Arsch und will Ergebnisse, Atlanas ist momentan mit den Gedanken sonstwo und ich darf den ganzen Laden hier alleine am Laufen halten - am Arsch!!!" Unwillkürlich zuckte Silver zusammen - sie hatte Eross selten so wütend erlebt, und auch wenn er nur zur "Aushilfe" für Atlanas, den momentan ganz andere Probleme plagten, hier war, gefiel ihr weder der Druck, unter dem er stand, noch der Fall, der gerade das komplette CPD und alle anderen Dienststellen in Equestria in Atem hielt... --- Es handelte sich bei dem Fall um einen hochgradig gestörten Psychopathen, der seine Opfer auf brutalste und verachtenswerteste Weise folterte und tötete, anschließend oft Sex oder etwas ähnliches mit den Leichen hatten und sie dann kreuz und quer durch Equestria verteilte... gegen ihn waren Aurora und Memory ein Scheißdreck, hatte Eross gemeint und sich wieder auf eine Pressekonferenz begeben. Das aber eigentliche Problem war ein anderes und viel schlimmeres: Er hatte offensichtlich Fluttershy entweder längst ermordet und in seiner Gewalt, was Atlanas komplett dienstunfähig gemacht hatte... stattdessen war nun Eross aus Oblivion zurückgekehrt und hatte die Führung der SoKo "Psycho" übernommen, aber bis jetzt waren sie mit ihren Ermittlungen kaum einen Schritt weiter als vor zwei Wochen, wo die erste übel zugerichtete Leiche gefunden worden war. Und sie selbst hatte größten Respekt vor dem Mörder, der sich in seiner Branche mehr als nur gut auszukennen schien... er hatte sie so perfektioniert, dass er fast schon unantastbar war. Aber auch nur fast... --- Im Ziegenpalast hing der Haussegen so schief, dass Robert nach Sweet Apple Acres geflüchtet war. Grund dafür war Luna, die um Sorge um ihren kleinen Jack halb wahnsinnig geworden war und allerhand unschöne Dinge angestellt hatte... schließlich hatte ihr Mann es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war zu seinem Bruder, dem Ziegenbock geflohen, um mit ihm und anderen zusammen der CPD zu helfen, auf die Fährte des Psychopathen zu kommen. Zur Sicherheit hatte man die Ziegenkönigin anschließend nach Canterlot verfrachtet, wo ihre Schwester Celestia, ihre Schwiegermutter Arriva, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack und andere sie nicht mehr aus den Augen ließen und unter starken Beruhigungsmitteln hielten... sowieso waren sowohl das Canterlot-Schloss, der Kristall- als auch der Ziegenpalast mittlerweile voller Schutz suchender Ponys, die die Angst vor dem unbekannten Mörder hinter die sicheren Mauern ihrer Regenten gezogen hatte. Die Ziegenarmee und die Equestrianische Armee patrouillieren jetzt auch bei Tage durch die Städte, nur noch als Gruppe aus mindestens vier Soldaten, denn selbst auf die Armisten hatte es schon Angriffe gegeben, und zwei Wache haltende Pegasi waren vor circa einer Woche tot im Wald der ewigen Magie aufgefunden worden - erhängt an ihren eigenen Därmen und mit aufgeschlitzten Bäuchen, aus denen die Organe herausgelöst worden und über die ganze Lichtung verteilt worden waren. Das Jagdgebiet des Mörders war das ganze Land - aber im Wald der ewigen Magie schien er zu hausen... nur ihr dort zu finden war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, den Wald anzustecken oder auszuräuchern auch, weshalb man eigentlich nur eines machen konnte: Warten, bis er erneut zuschlägt und ihn dabei schnappen. Und hoffen, nicht sein Opfer zu sein... --- Zweites Kapitel: Er "Flutters, reich mir mal das Küchenmesser, bitte!" "NEEEIIIN, BITTE NICHT!!!", schreit der Hengst, der vor mir gefesselt auf dem Tisch liegt, "ICH VERSPRECHE, NIE WIEDER ZU STEHLEN!!!" "Mir brauchst du nichts versprechen, denn ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass dein Tod sehr langsam und schmerzhaft wird...", grinse ich ihn geisteskrank an und nehme das Messer entgegen. "NEEEEEEIIIIIIN!!!!!!" Genüsslich steche ich zu und ziehe das Messer langsam seinen Bauch hinunter... oh, wie viel Blut da auf einmal rauskommt! - Ein bisschen lecke ich gleich auf, den Rest wird entweder der Eimer unter dem Tisch auffangen oder das Holz aufsaugen... wie viel Blut hatte das Holz wohl schon in sich verfestigt? Eigentlich müsste ich die Fasern auseinander schneiden und einzeln aufkochen... das ist bestimmt tausendmal besser als frisches Blut... "Skyblack, träumst du?", reißt mich die Stimme meiner Freundin aus den Gedanken und ich vernehme auch das Schreien meines Opfers wieder, "oder möchtest du ihn vielleicht nicht mehr ausweiden?" "Wenn du das machen möchtest, überlasse ich ihn gerne dir!", biete ich ihr an und gebe ihr einen blutigen Kuss auf die Wange. "Nein, mach du ruhig - und ich lege mich schonmal ins Bett, alles klar?" "Klar doch, Schatz... gute Nacht dir und bis gleich!" "Hab dich lieb!", übertönt sie die Schmerzensschreie, "bis gleich, ich bleibe wach und warte auf dich, mein großer Hengst!" Ich strahle ihr nach - und wende mich wieder dem Hengst auf dem Tisch zu, dessen Wehklagen immer leiser werden... er hat wohl schon zu viel Blut verloren... mist! Kurzerhuf schnappe ich mir also den Brecheisen und schlage ihm damit die Hufe ein, breche ihm danach die Beine und Arme, genehmige mir wieder etwas Blut und schlachte ihn anschließend aus, bis nur noch Lunge und Herz in seinem Bauchraum sind. Leider ist er schon bewusstlos, seine Herzfrequenz geht nur noch stoßweise... schade eigentlich, aber was soll´s... ich reiße ihm diese Organe auch noch raus, zertrümmere seinen Schädel, aber so richtig freuen kann ich mich nicht. Es ist nicht mehr das gleiche Kitzeln wie am Anfang, denke ich ein bisschen traurig, als ich seine Reste vom Tisch schnalle und in einen Pappkarton packe, schade eigentlich, dabei ist es mit Flutters immer noch genauso klasse wie beim ersten Mal... Doch bevor ich mich zu ihr lege, muss er noch weg... und ich weiß auch schon, wo ich ihn ganz Equestria präsentieren werde! --- Drittes Kapitel: Wo sind die Crusaders? Robert und der Ziegenbock saßen gemeinsam mit ihren Töchtern Sonea und Aurora auf der Terrasse von Sweet Apple Acres und tranken jeder ihr viertes Bier, um wenigstens für einen Moment einmal nicht an den unheimlichen Mörder aus dem Wald der ewigen Magie denken zu müssen. "Und, was Neues bei dir?", erkundigte Robert sich dann doch, "wenigstens irgendwas?" "Nee, nix... tote Hose, Ferdi hat auch keine Neuigkeiten, totale Flaute in Down Under." "Und Canterlot?" "Applejack meint, dass es Luna besser geht... heute waren es nur zwei Anfälle..." "Du bist mir ein Geiler, nur zwei Anfälle!" "Ja, watt soll ich denn sonst sagen?!" murrte Roberts Bruder und nahm einen Schluck Bier, "es ist halt... immer noch mist, aber schonmal besser als noch vor ner Woche!" "Auch wieder wahr, aber... ja." "Ich weiß doch, wie sehr dich das angeht, und um ehrlich zu sein... mich beunruhigt auch, dass Jack nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist, von den anderen Schönheitfleckenklubdamen mal ganz zu schweigen..." "Aber sich deswegen bekloppt zu machen bringt auch nix, auch wenn... wenn es mein Sohn ist... so schlimm das klingen mag, aber... ich hoffe doch nur, dass mein Jack wieder wohlbehalten nach Hause zurückkehrt, oh man mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn!" "Hey, ich kann das gut verstehen, und deswegen...", der Ziegenbock stellte sein Glas ab und legte Robert seinen Huf um die Schulter, "... werde ich morgen wieder mit Suchen helfen, okey?" "Wenn doch wenigstens ne Spur oder sowas da wäre, aber... nichts!", schniefte der Ziegenkönig und sein Bruder drückte ihn noch etwas fester an sich: "Ja, das wäre hilfreich, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir Jack und die Mädchen auch so bald finden werden, ewig können die sich ja nicht verstecken!" "Wahrscheinlich haste sogar recht..." "Natürlich habe ich das!", lächelte der Ziegenbock, auch wenn ihm nicht danach zumute war, "und lass uns darauf einen trinken!" "Das is nen Wort!" --- "Sach ma, kannst du verstehen, warum sich unsere Väter die Sorgen immer wegsaufen wollen?" "Nee, das ist eine der Dinge, die ich an Erwachsenen gar nicht nachvollziehen kann... auch wenn Alkohol gar nicht mal so mies ist, wenn man nen anstrengenden Tag hatte..." "Jo, so nen Gläschen Apfelwein oder Viez und es geht einem gleich viel besser! Aber trotzdem..." "Ich glaube, das müssen wir auch nicht verstehen - nicht solange wir Fohlen sind." Aurora grinste: "Tja, und... machst du dir auch Sorgen?" "Um Jack?" "Mhmm?" "Jo, und zwar nicht wenig... ach man, dieser Kerl schafft es auch jedes Mal, irgendeinen Mist zu veranstalten und bringt Mum an den Rande der Verzweiflung... wenn nicht sogar darüber hinaus!" "Ja, da hat er echt nen Huf zu... aber auch ich mache mir echt Sorgen um Applebloom und die anderen, vor allem weil... weißt ja." "Ja, schon klar... und wir können echt nur suchen und warten... so ein Mist!" "Tja... bist du morgen wieder dabei?" "Sicher, und du?" "Wir können ja wieder zusammen, wenn du magst..." "Bin dabei - und was jetzt?" "Lass uns schweigen und eine Minute an Jack und Applebloom denken... das hilft mehr als sich sorgen..." --- Viertes Kapitel: Sie Der Wald ist dunkel heute Nacht. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ziegenkönigin Luna, wie sie mittlerweile genannt wird, in eine Depression verfallen ist, seitdem ihr Jack verschwunden ist... hm, sie wäre eigentlich auch ein schöner Gast für unser Versteck, aber sie steht ständig unter Bewachung... das dürfte sehr schwierig werden, und außerdem ist sie nicht der Typ für Folter... nein, da wäre dieser Ziegenkönig oder einer von seinen Saufkumpanen schon besser... Nein, mein nächstes Opfer soll es sowohl in sich haben als auch so bekannt sein, dass ganz Equestria aufschreit... nur wer soll es sein? Und schon bin ich in Canterlot... die Wachen haben mich natürlich nicht bemerkt... so, jetzt schnell den Karton auf und die Leiche schön hier mitten auf dem Schlosshof positionieren... und wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit... hach, war das einfach! Jetzt zurück zum Wasserfall, vorbei an den hell beleuchteten Fenstern des Thronsaals... halt, einen Moment mal... diese Stute da drin... woar, sieht die gut aus! Heilige Celestia, wenn ich Flutters nicht kennen würde, dann wäre sie die meine geworden... aber ob sie dann auch mit mir als Psychopathin leben würde? - Bestimmt nicht, aber zumindest für guten Sex... ja, sie soll es sein, mein nächstes Opfer! Leise schleiche ich mich näher an das Fenster heran, lausche und beobachte... --- Heilige Celestia, war das leicht! Kaum hatte sie sich in ihr Bett gelegt, musste ich bloß noch das Fenster entriegeln und schnell etwas Baldrian zerreiben... und schwer ist sie nicht, das muss ich ihr lassen. Mein Tempo ist schnell, ich will noch zu Flutters, aber ich muss sie vorher noch auf den Tisch bringen, die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels wird nicht die ganze Nacht anhalten... und außerdem will ich abwarten, was Morgen früh passieren wird... Die Bäume links und rechts meines Weges sind mir gut vertraut... ich werde bald unsere Hütte erreicht haben... --- Und fertig!, freue ich mich, es ist perfekt... Die Stute liegt gefesselt vor mir, und ich muss mich echt zusammenreißen, um nicht über ihren engelsgleichen Körper herzufallen und meinen Hormonen freien Lauf zu lassen... nein, ich werde mir das gleich für Fluttershy aufheben... oh, sie wacht schon auf? - Umso besser, dann hat sie eine lange Zeit, in der sie sich auf mich gefasst machen kann... --- "Heiliger Hellje, wo bin ich?!", fragt sie verdutzt und bemerkt die Fesseln, "Entschuldigung, aber ich stehe nicht auf schlechte Scherze..." "Das ist ja auch kein Scherz!", kichere ich hämisch aus der Dunkelheit. "W-wie d-das ist kein Scherz?!", bekommt sie es mit der Panik zu tun. Ich entschließe mich, mich ihr zu zeigen. "Weißt du, wer ich bin?" "Nein, ich weiß ja nicht, wer Sie sind, aber ich bin eine Königin, die man nicht duzt! - Also benutzen Sie auch bitte die höfliche Form, wenn Sie schon die Frechheit haben, mich in einem dunklen Raum an einen Tisch zu fesseln!" Holla, die hat aber Nerven... Moment mal, Königin?! - Gibt es sowas in Equestria überhaupt? Jetzt muss ich doch mal ganz heftig denken... "Was ist denn nun, werter Herr?!", will sie ungehalten wissen und ruckt an dem Tisch, "ich finde das nicht besonders lustig, bei Ihnen gelandet zu sein! - Wo ist mein warmes Bett, und wo zum Hellje bin ich hier überhaupt?!" Ich kann aus einem mir unbekannten Grund nicht antworten, auch wenn mir die Worte auf der Zunge liegen, aber sie strahlt so eine Aura aus... auch wenn sie offensichtlich kapiert hat, dass sie sich in der Gewalt des Psychopathen befindet... und ich kann ihr einfach nichts entgegen setzen... "Ja, kommt da heute noch was?!" "J...ja... ähm, also... wer seid Ihr denn?", kann ich nur herausbringen, mannoman Sky, dich gefälligst zusammen! "Wollen Sie mich für dumm verkaufen?!" "Nein, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wer Ihr seid, Königin..." "ARRIVA, heiliger Hellje noch einmal, ich bin Kristallkönigin Arriva und verlange zu erfahren, warum ich in dieses stinkende Drecksloch verfrachtet und an einen Tisch gefesselt wurde, auf dem Sie eigentlich liegen sollten, werter Herr Psychohengst!" Dazu fällt mir nun wirklich nichts mehr ein... --- Fünftes Kapitel: Alarmstufe Dunkelrot "NEIN!!!", keuchte Celestia entsetzt und rang nach Fassung, da ihr die Hufe wegzuknicken drohten, "NEIN... NEIN, DAS DARF NICHT WAHR SEIN!!!" "Prinzessin, es besteht leider kein Zweifel - Kristallkönigin Arrivas Zimmerfenster wurde gewaltsam geöffnet und im Inneren riecht es nach Baldrian... ich bin untröstlich, aber..." "SPAREN SIE SICH IHRE DUMMEN SPRÜCHE UND INFORMIEREN SIE DIE CPD UND DIE ARMEE, ALLE VERFÜGBAREN EINHEITEN SOLLEN SOFORT AUSRÜCKEN UND DAS LAND DURCHKÄMMEN!!! - UND KEIN STERBENSWÖRTCHEN AN DEN ZIEGENKÖNIG ODER SONST EINE ZIEGE, HABEN SIE DAS VERSTANDEN?!?!" "Wieso denn nicht, Prinz...?" "WEIL ROBERT...", sie holte tief Luft und sprach nur noch flüsternd weiter, weil sie nicht wusste, ob Luna schon wach war und lauschte, "weil Robert sonst die Kontrolle an Cyros Kräfte in sich verliert und dafür sorgen wird, dass vom Wald der ewigen Magie nur noch ein verbranntes Aschefeld übrigbleibt... was wir unter allen Umständen verhindern müssen!" "Aber wie soll ich nur die Euren Einheiten ausrufen lassen?" "Da fragen Sie noch?! - Lassen Sie sich gefälligst was einfallen, werter Captain Till!" "Ja aber..." "ES GIBT KEIN ABER!!! MACHEN SIE SCHNELL UND FINDEN SIE ARRIVA, SONST IST... hier die Hölle los..." Till nickte nur stumm, weil er dem Wahrheitsgehalt der Worte verstanden hatte, salutierte höflich und flitzte los, zu den unterirdischen Kasernen Canterlots hin. Celestia hingegen sackte auf ihren Thron und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. --- Ich kann immer noch nichts auf die Beschimpfungen der Stute erwidern... dabei will ich doch bloß noch ins Bett und... hach, sowas von kompliziert ist das alles heute Nacht! Ich schnappe mir wortlos ein Messer und halte es ihr unter die Nase: "So, entweder Ihr seid jetzt still und schlaft ein wenig, bevor ich morgen früh gut ausgeschlafen den Spaß beginnen lasse, oder..." "Das ist doch die Höhe!", geht es sofort wieder los, "der Herr muss also ausgeschlafen sein, um...!" Ich packe sie am Horn und bin so kurz davor, ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen, aber wieder kann ich nicht... ihr Gesicht... ich kann es nicht verletzen... es ist zu schön... Sie muss meinen Blick erkannt haben und fragt herausfordernd: "Sagen Sie jetzt bitte nicht, dass ich Ihnen gefalle!" "Schon...", gebe ich böse grinsend zu, "und eigentlich würde ich gerne meine Nacht mit Euch verbringen, aber..." "DANN TU ES DOCH, NA LOS, ZEIG MIR, WAS FÜR EIN BÖSER HENGST DU BIST!!!", lacht sie schallend, "ICH HATTE SCHON SO LANGE KEINEN GUTEN SEX MEHR, UND VON EINEM PSYCHO SCHON GAR NICHT!!!" Ich hoffe so sehr, dass Flutters nichts davon gehört hat... Mit voller Wucht ramme ich ihren Kopf zurück auf die Tischplatte und lege ihr einen Huf auf die Stirn. "Ihr seid mir schon eine besondere Stute, die keine Angst vor mir zu haben scheint... aber Ihr seid mir entschieden zu laut..." Ich lasse von ihr ab und krame einen Knebel hervor... einen von denen, die ich sonst für gewöhnlich nur bei Flutters benutze... oh Flutters, ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir das! "Was wird... mmmpf!!!" Knebel drin, Stute still... und jetzt kommt Skyblack! Ich sehe, wie sie an ihren Fesseln reißt, ich sehe die Herausforderung in ihren Augen, ich spüre, wie ich in sie eindringe... --- Krisensitzung in Canterlot. "Was sollen wir bloß machen?!", stöhnte Sunset fix und fertig mit den Nerven, "was können wir tun?!" "Wir können nur hier sitzen und... hoffen...", zitterte Celestia voller Angst um sich selbst. "Das ist für mich keinen Option! - Wir müssen handeln!" "Werte Applejack, die Equestrianische Armee und die CPD sind schon..." "Ich weiß, aber das reicht nicht!" "Hast du denn einen anderen besseren Vorschlag?" "Aber sicher doch, beste Sunset... und der lautet Aurora und Sonea!" "Nicht meine Nichte, um Helljes Willen!" "Celestia meine Liebe... WIR MÜSSEN ARRIVA FINDEN, BEVOR IHR WAS PASSIERT UND ODER IHRE SÖHNE HERAUSFINDEN, DASS... JA!!!" "Ja, ich... ich... also schön, aber nur die beiden... und muss deine Tochter...?" "Du hast sie selbst begnadigt, schon vergessen?!" Sunset konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, weil sie die Szene, wie das Bauernmädchen die Prinzessin zur Sau gemacht hatte, noch klar und deutlich vor ihren Augen abspielte... "Also schön, die beiden sollen helfen... nur, wie kriegen wir sie von ihren Vätern weg?" "Das lass mal ganz meine Sorge sein, werte Celestia..." --- Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben fremden Sex gehabt, aber dieses eine Mal... woar, ich bin... Ich dominiere sie voll und ganz, und doch lässt sie mich unter zufriedenem Stöhnen und durch all den Schweiß wissen, dass sie sich nicht unterkriegen lässt... und sie hat dieses Feuer, was Flutters auch hat... nur bei ihr ist es stärker... Diese Stute ist einmalig und raubt mir den Atem, ich bin so erregt, dass ich den dritten Orgasmus nacheinander habe und kein Zeichen des Endes in Sicht ist... irre, einfach irre! Wir kleben aneinander, und keiner will als erster aufgeben, will den anderen fertigmachen, will ihm zu spüren geben, dass man der Boss ist... ich werde natürlich nicht aufgeben, es genießen bis zum letzten Moment... ich überlege sogar, ihr einfach nur die Nüstern zuzuhalten oder ihr die Luftröhre abzudrücken, um sie nicht allzu schmerzhaft sterben zu lassen... Es ist seltsam, nach all der Zeit des puren Egoismus zu erleben, dass es auch anders gehen kann, und dass dieses Andere gar nicht mal so schlecht ist... Wieder komme ich zum Höhepunkt, und noch immer gebe ich nicht auf - die nächste Runde wartet schon, und ich küsse sie wild - wenn sie könnte, würde sie es mir gleich tun... ihr Stöhnen ist Musik in meinen Ohren, ich liebe es, ich vergöttere es, ich will es um keinen Preis dieser Welt wieder loslassen... ich will sie auf ewig! Und sie mich... --- Längst ist der Morgen über den Wald der ewigen Magie herein gebrochen und ich liege überglücklich keuchend neben dem Tisch, unfähig mich zu erheben. Meinen Penis spüre ich kaum mehr... meinen Unterleib ebenso wenig, alles scheint nur noch Luft zu sein... dafür spüre ich mein Herz umso deutlicher... und es schlägt für sie. Längst habe ich nicht mehr vor, sie zu töten, nein, lieber will ich mich ergeben und im tiefsten Kerker schmoren... in ihrem Kerker. Oh, wie bin ich verliebt in sie... --- "Ja, habe verstanden, wir kommen sofort!", nickte Sonea und legte auf. "Und, wer war´s?" "Nur meine Tante, die große... und Aurora und ich sollen unverzüglich nach Canterlot kommen und da bei irgendwatt helfen - wäre das für euch beide ok?" "Sollen wir etwas hier bleiben?", fragte ihr Vater verwundert. "Genau das! - Damit... ihr von hier aus weiter observieren könnt und so..." "Verstehe schon... na denn wünsche ich euch beiden viel Spaß, und guck mal bitte nach deiner Mutter, gib ihr von mir ein Küsschen und sag, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist, ok?" Wenn du wüsstest..., rumorte es in Sonea, sei einfach nur froh, dass du Cyro noch unter Kontrolle hast! "Danke, werde ich haben - und...", sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, "hab dich auch lieb, Dad!" Dann rannte sie aus dem Haus. --- Robert kehrte gut gelaunt zu seinem Bruder in die Wohnstube zurück und schmiss sich auf die Couch. "Und, gibt´s schon was Neues aus Canterlot oder Down Under?" "Nee du...", murmelte der Ziegenbock verwundert, "bis jetzt noch nix - so ganz verstehen muss man datt jetzt nicht, aber ja... vielleicht hat Ferdi aber auch noch watt anderes zu tun..." "Schon möglich, ist doch auch wurscht! - Ich meine, dann kann ja nix Wichtiges passiert sein..." "Auch wieder wahr, stimmt!" "Also, denn lass uns lieber was Sinnvolles machen - sachtest du nicht, dass was am Windrad kaputt ist und das eh mal repariert werden müsste?" "So ähnlich - aber jo, können wir machen!" Und so machten sich die beiden Ziegenbrüder an die Arbeit... den nicht vorhandenen Funkkontakt hatten sie völlig vergessen... --- "Tantchen, da sind wir!", rief Sonea durch den gefüllten Thronsaal und Aurora setzte ein "Mum, wo steckst du?" hinzu. "Prinzessin Sonea, folgt mir.", antwortete stattdessen eine Wache, "Eure Tante befindet sich unten im Stützpunkt, mitsamt dem Krisenstab." "Danke Ihnen, Soldat." Einig schritten die drei die rechte Treppe hinab und kamen nach dem üblichen verwirrenden Labyrinth aus Türen, Zimmern und Gängen hinunter in die gewaltigen Bunkeranlage, wo sich vor einer der Kasernen eine ganze Kompanie equestrianische Soldaten um die auf einem Panzer stehenden Stuten Applejack, Sunset und Celestia geschart hatte und auf deren Ansprache warteten. "Treue Soldaten!", begann die Ponyprinzessin schließlich, "Sie alle wissen um die Vorfälle in Equestria, bei denen ein psychopathischer Hengst schon mehr als sechzig unschuldige Ponys auf brutalste Art und Weise gefoltert und ermordet hat, um ihre Leichen anschließend noch öffentlich zu Schau zu stellen - er ist hochgradig gestört und krank, weshalb das CPD bisher keinen Erfolg bei der Ergreifung hatte. Doch letzte Nacht ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen: Kristallkönigin Arriva wurde aus ihrem Schlafgemach entführt und die Spuren tragen die Hufschrift unseres Killers." Gemurmel wurde laut und Celestia stoppte, woraufhin Applejack übernahm: "Wir alle wissen, was das heißt - Arriva ist die Mutter der Ziegenzwillinge, und diese werden, falls sie es erfahren sollten, nicht lange zögern und ihre gesamte Streitmacht mobilisieren... laut unseren Spezialisten muss sich der Entführer irgendwo im Wald der ewigen Magie aufhalten - sollten die Ziegen dort aufmarschieren, wäre er gewarnt, und nicht nur das..." "Das heißt, der Ziegenkönig und sein Bruder wissen nicht, dass ihre Mutter entführt wurde?", verschaffte sich ein Hengst Gehör und das Geschwätz setzte erneut ein. "Das heißt es, leider...", fuhr das Bauernmädchen unbeirrt fort, "und ich werde Ihnen nahelegen, warum wir es bis jetzt ganz Equestria verschwiegen haben: Könnten Sie oder ein anderer der hier Anwesenden sich vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn Robert das erführe? - Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verliert... dies ist in Vergangenheit leider schon mehrfach passiert, und es endete jedes Mal in einer beinahen Katastrophe. Ich selbst bin mir unschlüssig, was dieses Mal passieren könnte, weshalb ich mein Gehirn benutzt und nachgedacht habe... abschließend kann ich sagen, dass, falls Robert oder der Ziegenbock es erfahren sollten, der Wald der ewigen Magie brennt und eine Massenpanik innerhalb der Bevölkerung ausbricht, weil nicht einmal mehr die Königsfamilie sicher ist..." "Dies hätte eine gewaltige Katastrophe für sämtliche Bewohner dieser Welt zu bedeuten!", kreischte Sunset etwas zu extrem und etliche der Soldaten erschraken nicht minder, "und das müssen Sie unbedingt verhindern! Finden Sie die Kristallkönigin schnell, rücken Sie dazu mit allen Ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln aus und verraten Sie um Nibens Willen niemandem, was Ihre wahren Absichten dieser bereits erwähnten "Übung" sind, haben Sie das verstanden?!" "JAWOHL!!!", salutierten die Hengste laut im Chor und stürzten los, warfen ihre noch schlafenden Kameraden aus den Betten, schnappten sich Waffen und Ausrüstung und waren binnen weniger Minuten zum Abmarsch bereit. --- Kurz nachdem die Soldaten den Stützpunkt verlassen hatten, wandte sich Celestia an ihre Nichte: "Sonea, wie steht es auf Sweet Apple Acres?" "Gut, die Verbindung ist down, wir haben einen der Masten demoliert, da dürfte nix mehr durchkommen!" "Gut, der Stellwerksposten ist ebenfalls unbesetzt, ein Zug dürfte die beiden so schnell auch nicht erreichen..." "Celestia, und was ist mit den Wegen? - Wenn jetzt doch eine Ziege was erfahren sollte, haben wir den Salat!" "Sonea, wer käme auf die Idee, nach deinem Vater und dem Ziegenbock zu sehen, wenn er keinen Kontakt hergestellt bekommt?" "Hm, spontan würde ich Ferdi sagen... oder er schickt jemanden..." "Das müssen wir unbedingt verhindern!", unterbrach Sunset sie, "wir müssen ihn abfangen und... ähm..." "Dem stimme ich voll zu!", nickte Celestia ernst, "und ich habe schon eine Idee, wie wir das anstellen können: Passt auf, Applejack und Sunset, ihr macht euch sofort auf den Weg nach Down Under und schaltet Ferdi und alle anderen, die Richtung Sweet Apple Acres wollen, auf eine möglichst sanfte Art und Weise aus, Sonea und Aurora, ihr beide positioniert euch hinter den ersten Bäumen von Sweet Apple Acres und kümmert euch um alle, die da durch wollen mit einer Ladung Betäubungsschuss, klar? - Und bleibt mir ja zusammen, hört ihr? Ich verlass mich auf euch!" "Das ist gut...", grinste Sonea und sah Applejack an, "du sache mal, selbst wenn ihr Ferdi... eins über die Rübe ziehen müsst, könntest du ihm von mir ausrichten, dass ich ihn über alles liebe?" "Uhhh, Sonea ist verknallt!", kicherte Aurora von hinten und erntete ein Pokerface von ihrer Freundin, "was denn?!" "Hört schon auf!", ging ihre Mutter und Tante dazwischen, "Sonea, klar, kein Problem, Aurora, sei bitte nicht wieder allzu wild..." "Bin ich nicht, Mum!", versprach das Pegasusfohlen und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe es mit seiner Freundin durch die großen Hallen davon preschte. "Und wir machen uns auch los, nicht wahr Sunset?" "Na klar, ich folge dir auf den Huf!" "Dann viel Glück euch beiden... und so gerne ich dieses Mal auch mitkommen würde, so leid tut es mir, dass ich mich von hier aus drum kümmern muss, das alles glatt geht..." "Och, ich sehe da schon einen Weg...", konnte sich Applejack nicht verkneifen und warf Sunset ein Grinsen zu, "aber wenn du nicht kannst..." "Ich würde schon wollen, aber wer soll das hier sonst leiten?" Eine Viertelstunde später hatte es sich Sunset auf Celestias Thron bequem gemacht und sprach mit dem dritten Kommandanten der Truppe Blut, die mittlerweile den Wald der ewigen Magie erreicht hatte. Der Tag als Oberbefehlshaberin Equestrias fängt ja gut an..., dachte sie gut gelaunt bei sich und streichelte ihrer kleinen Tochter über den Kopf, tja kleine Sunrise, wenn dein Vater jetzt doch hier wäre und mich so sehen könnte... --- Sechstes Kapitel: Oh fuck! Mein Körper gehorcht mir wieder, ich schaffe es, mich am Tisch hochzuziehen... oh man, geht es mir gut, ich fühle mich wie ein neugeborenes Fohlen! "Und?", keuche ich, "fühlst du dich auch so gut?" "Mmmpf!", macht sie, ach ja, ich habe den Knebel völlig vergessen... Nachdem er ab ist, lächelt sie mich müde, aber nicht minder glücklich mit ihrem schönsten Lächeln an: "Das... das war... unbeschreiblich... heiliger Hellje, ich hatte seit Jahren keinen vernünftigen Sex mehr, und das jetzt... Wahnsinn!" "Du warst Wahnsinn, schönste Arriva!", grinse sich wieder ganz der Alte, "und ich habe mich entschlossen, Euch noch etwas hier zu behalten, wenn Euch das recht ist..." "Bleib beim du, lieber... ja, wer bist du eigentlich, außer einem sehr bösen Hengst?" "Ich heiße Skyblack Graym..." "SKY!!!!!!" Oh fuck, Fluttershy! --- Zur gleichen Zeit in Down Under Applejack und Celestia hatten sich in den Schatten einer Hausecke gehauen und warteten dort ungeduldig auf Ferdi, der hier so gut wie jeden Tag auf seinem Weg zur Kaserne entlang marschieren würde... normalerweise, denn bis jetzt fehlte jede Spur von ihm. Die Ponyprinzessin war bereits nervös wie Pinkie vor einer suppi-duppi-Kuchenparty und versuchte ihr Zittern unter Kontrolle zu halten, was Applejack ungemein nervte - bis sie auf einmal ihre Zielperson erkannte, die gerade in aller Seelenruhe den Ziegenmarsch pfeifend angedackelt kam... "Celestia, da ist er!", meldete sie und hatte kurz darauf den Kopf des Alihorns sehr dicht neben ihrem linken Ohr, "erinnerst du dich auch noch genau an den Plan?!" "Ja... ja!", verhaspelte die Prinzessin sich vor lauter Aufruhr, "heiliger Hellje, ich hoffe, das nichts schief geht!" "Es wird nix schief gehen, wenn du dich mal zusammenreißen würdest!", fauchte das Bauernmädchen sauer, "beherrsch dich mal, du bist ja schlimmer als der Schönheitsfleckenklub zusammen, wenn du nervös bist!" "Hey die Stuten, störe ich?", erkundigte sich da die Zielperson auf einmal selbst, "was führt Euch denn hierher, Prinzessin Celestia? - Und dich, beste Applejack?" "Ähm, also... wir sollten dir etwas ausrichten!", sprudelte es aus dem Alihorn heraus, "ja, und das ist etwas besonders Wichtiges, weshalb wir es nicht hier machen können!" "Ah, ich verstehe... gut, dann... sollen wir vielleicht Roberts Triebwagen benutzen, der steht hier nur zwei Blocks weiter - gut erreichbar?" "Ja." "Okey, dann folgen Sie mir bitte, die Stuten!", grinste der junge General und trabte weiter, Celestia setzte sich sofort neben ihn und begann zu quatschen. Wow!, musste Applejack sich eingestehen, DAS war aber mal improvisiert! --- Aurora und Sonea waren derweil mit einem Expresszug in Ponyville eingetroffen und schon im Begriff nach Sweet Apple Acres zu galoppieren, als der jungen Alihornprinzessin eine Idee kam: "Du, sache ma Aurora... meine Oma ist doch in den Hufen des Kerls, der auch Fluttershy entführt hat, richtig?" "Ja, sicher, deswegen ist doch Atlanas so down - aber warum fragst du?" "Pass mal auf - ich habe da nen Kurzschluss gehabt... stell dir mal vor, wir hätten etwas, das uns direkt zu Fluttershy oder ihren Überresten führt - das müsste uns eigentlich auch zu unserem Psycho führen, denn wie ich den einschätze behält er von jedem Opfer mindestens eine Kleinigkeit..." "Woar, das wäre... wenn das stimmt, dann hätten wir ihn fast! - Aber... dieses Etwas, was soll das sein? Und können wir uns denn sicher sein, dass er auch wirklich noch... ein Stückchen Fluttershy hat?" "Wie sich das grad angehört hat!", lachte Sonea, "boar, voll mies... aber ja, das will mir nicht aus dem Schädel... es muss doch sowas geben!" "Lass mich denken... hmmm...", grübelte Aurora angestrengt, "du... ICH HAB´S!!! - Weißt du noch, wie mich mein Dad damals auf Sweet Apple Acres gefunden hat?!" "Nein... ich denke, er hat gewusst, dass du da bist..." "Nein, du Dummerchen, hat er nicht, er hat ja nicht mal gewusst, dass Sie dort war... nein, er hat gespürt wo ich war, weil ich sein Fohlen bin!!!" "Ja und? - HEILIGE ARRIVA, FLUTTERSHYS FOHLEN!!!" "Genau das ist es, der kleine... ähm..." "... Schneemond..." "... ist der Schlüssel zu unserem Mörder und deiner Oma!" "Schnell zu Atlanas!" "Ja, auf hin da!" So preschten die beiden Freundinnen los... nicht ahnend, wie nahe sie ihrem Ziel schon waren... --- "SKY, ICH FASSE ES NICHT!!!" Scheiße, ich hätte doch ahnen können, dass sie nicht ewig schläft - warum habe ich ihr kein Schlafmittel verabreicht?! Da steht meine Fluttershy in ihrer vollen Schönheit, und ich bin unfähig zu antworten... sie hat ja auch recht, und ich... ich... "Flutters... ich..." "DU MIESER BETRÜGER!!!", schreit sie und schnappt sich ein Messer, "DU BETRÜGST MICH VOR MEINEN AUGEN, DU ARSCHLOCH!!!" Ich bin wie festgeklebt, kann mich nicht rühren und starre dieses Messer an... gleich wird sie es mir in die Brust oder die Stirn rammen, und ich werde es nicht verhindern können... ich... Doch es kommt anders - plötzlich kommt Regung in sie, und statt auf mich zu zu springen schert sie nach rechts weg und ist raus durch die Tür unseres Versteckes... und ich renne ihr ohne zu zögern hinterher, blindlings in den Wald der ewigen Magie hinein... Ich spüre nicht, wie die Blätter und Äste in mein Gesicht peitschen, ich spüre nicht, wie ich mehrfach stolpere und falle, ich spüre nicht, wie ich renne, ich spüre nur eins: Schuld. Tiefe Schuld. --- Siebtes Kapitel: Kein Kontakt "Immer noch nix?" "Immer noch nix!" "Datt is aber komisch du..." "Ja frach mich mal... aber jut, wenn die Jungs nischt haben, dann... hm, jo." "Tja... wenn ich datt wüsste..." "Jo." --- Atlanas öffnete nach dem vierten Sturmklingeln mit zerzauster Mähne und starker Alkoholfahne die Tür - und wollte sie schon wieder erschrocken zuschlagen, als er Aurora erkannte, doch die war schneller in seinem Haus als er gucken konnte. "Atlanas, wo ist dein Sohn?" "Au... aurora, rausss...!" "Nix raus, ich habe deine Fluttershy zu finden, und dazu brauch ich deinen Kleinen!" "Nen Scheiß braucht ihr... verpisss dich wieder... mein Leben... isss scheiße genug..." "Oh man, du musst ja gesoffen haben wie ne 41er!", murrte sie laut und wurde endlich in der Küche fündig, wo der kleine Schneemond mit leeren Bierflaschen auf dem Boden spielte und freudig quäkte, "hey, da isser ja, der Süße!" "Hufffe weg von meinem Sssohn!", lallte der Vater ungehalten und holte aus, "ichhh warne dichhh, gleich setztsss wasss..." RUMMS!!! - und er lag der Länge nach auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich und stöhnte wie ein Schwerkranker, während sich Aurora das kleine Fohlen schnappte und im Rausgehen seinem Vater noch einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf: "Alter, du tickst doch nicht mehr ganz sauber, Atlanas! - Ich lass dir erstmal nen Aufräum- und Entzugskommando vorbeischicken, zu viel Saufen lässt echt Verblöden! Ach ja, und deinen Sohn bringe ich dir auch unbeschadet zurück... hofe ich zumindest..." Diese letzten Worte bekam Atlanas schon gar nicht mehr mit, weil er längst ohnmächtig geworden war. --- "Flutters, warte!" Nichts. "Flutters, ich liebe dich!" Keine Reaktion. "Flutters, bitte!" Monotoner Galopp. "Flutters..." Wo will sie bloß hin?! - Doch nicht zurück nach Ponyville, oder?! Oh fuck! --- "Ziegenbock?" "Endlich, wir haben Verbindung! - Celestia?!" "Ja, hier ist Canterlot, alles in Ordnung hier!" "Bei uns auch, danke, aber die Verbindung scheint gestört - warum weiß ich auch nicht, jedenfalls haben wir keinen Kontakt zu Down Under und..." "Dort ist alles in bester Ordnung!", hörten die Ziegenbrüder die Stimme der Prinzessin, "alles bestens, ihr sollt euch keine Sorgen machen, und auch Sonea und Aurora sind sicher hier angekommen!" "Dann is ja jut... kann ich denn ma meine Tochter haben?", fragte der Ziegenbock nichts ahnend. "Ähm, die ist... momentan draußen, aber ich lasse ihr ausrichten, dass sie dich zurückrufen soll, ok?" "Jo, dett is jut, Wiederhören!" "Tschüssi!" Beruhigt legten die beiden auf. --- Celestia drückte die Aus-Taste des Telefons und machte vor Erleichterung einen Hüpfer rückwärts: "Wir haben es geschafft, hurra!" "Yes!", freute sich auch Applejack und atmete erleichtert aus, "heilige Luna, das war großartig, Celestia! - Jetzt machen die zwei sich für´s Erste mal keine Sorgen mehr..." "MMMPF!!!", tönte es wütend aus den Sitzreihen von vorne, ehe Ferdi beim Versuch sich zu entfesseln in den Mittelgang krachte und sich wie wild herum rollte. "Ferdi...", versuchte es die Ponyprinzessin auf ein Neues, "bitte, versteh doch, wenn dein König das herausfindet, sind wir alle... gearscht, wie meine Nichte und deine Freundin Sonea das so ausdrücken würde..." Der junge Ziegengeneral warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch das hielt Celestia nicht davon ab, ihn zurück auf seinen Platz zu setzen - und nachdem er sich gleich wieder runtergeworfen hatte, sperrte sie ihn in der Toilette ein. Sollte der doch schimpfen, mir doch wurscht!, dachte sie sich und ließ sich auf einen der Klappsitze im Eingangsbereich fallen, hoffen wir nur, dass die gute Arriva schnell gefunden wird, sonst war alles umsonst! "Applejack?" "Hm?", kam es aus dem erhöhten Führerstand. "Du, wo sollen wir Ferdi eigentlich hin stecken, wenn wir zurück in Canterlot sind?" "Ist dein Verlies nicht groß genug?" "Ja, das schon, aber... er hat doch eigentlich nichts verbrochen... und..." "Willst du ihn am besten gleich laufen lassen?! - Celestia, mal ganz ehrlich, wir stecken mittendrin in diesem Mist, da ist das völlig egal, denn - OH FUCK!!!" Die Ponyprinzessin erschrak und Applejack beugte sich mit kreideweißem Gesicht zu ihr runter: "Celestia, wir haben die anderen Generäle vergessen!" "Heiliger Hellje, das ist ja furchtbar! - Und... und was jetzt?!" "Warte...", kam dem Bauernmädchen auf einmal eine gute Idee, "pass ma auf, du musst für mich bei jemandem anrufen und ihm folgendes mitteilen..." Nicht einmal mehr Ferdis gute Ohren konnten das Flüstern durch die Toilettentür mehr vernehmen... erst Celestias lautes Kichern und das anschließende Aufheulen des Triebwagenmotors drangen wieder bis zu ihm durch. Was hatten die vor?!, fragte er sich panisch, fuck, und ich komm hier nicht raus! --- Aurora schoss wie der Blitz zum Wasserturm des Ponyviller Hauptbahnhofs, auf dessen Spitze sich Soneas und ihr Lieblingsplatz befand - heute fand sich hier aber noch etwas anderes... eine Maschine, die wie eine durchgeknallte Mischung aus Staubsauger, Dusche und Flugzeugturbine - es war der Teilchenbeschleuniger des Ziegenbocks, mit dem er auch einst seine Nichte mal eben schlappe elf Jahre hatte altern lassen. Genau die saß neben dem Apparillo und fummelte aufgeregt an einer Fernbedienung herum. "Hast du den Kleinen?" "Schau ma hier...", grinste ihre beste Freundin und hob Schneemond aus ihrer Umhängetasche, der sofort laut los plärrte, "is schon ein Süßer, den ich aus seinem schönen Spiel reißen musste..." "Schönes Spiel? Was denn für eins?" "Die leeren Bierflaschen seines Vaters in der Küche stapeln!" "Ernsthaft?! - Oh man, mein Vater muss echt mal mit dem reden... und am besten muss der den mal in nen vernünftigen Entzug schicken, so kann das echt nicht weitergehen! ... zumal, schau dir doch dieses kleine süße Fohlen an..." "Einfach zum Verlieben! - Na ja, nicht mehr lange, schätze ich... oder?" "Och, wenn der so bleibt, dann schon!", lachte Sonea und richtete den Duschkopf auf Schneemond, "na denn, Augen zu oder Sonnenbrille auf, Countdown läuft... 10... 9... 8..." Aurora nahm die Sonnenbrille und wackelte nervös mit ihren metallenen Flügeln. Würde auch alles klappen? Würde der Kleine unbeschadet sein? Und wenn nicht, was würden die anderen sagen, weil sie alleine...? Ein gleißend helles Licht explodierte vor ihren verdunkelten Augen, und auch wenn sie sich noch so anstrengte, sie konnte nichts erkennen... --- "Flutters!" Sie ist so schnell, ich komme kaum nach. "Flutters...", keuche ich, oh man, ich kann nicht mehr... Mit letztem Atem schleppe ich mich hinter ihr her und sehe, wie sie durch eine Tür im Inneren eines Hauses verschwindet... Ich erreiche es schnaufend und werfe die Tür hinter mir zu - sie liegt der Länge nach auf dem Sofa und weint laut in ein Kissen. "Flutters... ich... ich... mir tut es so leid..." Sie reagiert nicht, sieht mich nicht mal an... "Flutters, bitte, ich wollte dich nicht hintergehen, ich... ich bin so ein Idiot!" Ihre Sturheit macht mich wütend, und als ich wieder genug Luft habe, schreie ich laut: "FLUTTERSHY, ES TUT MIR LEID, ABER ICH BIN UND BLEIBE DEIN FREUND, NUR BITTE SPIEL JETZT NICHT DIE BELEIDIGTE-STUTE-NUMMER!!!" Jetzt sieht sich mich an, und ihre Blicke durchbohren mich, fressen mich von Innen auf... und machen mich schuldig. Ehe ich reagieren kann kracht ein Buch in mein Gesicht. "SKYBLACK, DU BIST SO EIN VERLOGENES ARSCHLOCH!!!", brüllt sie, wirft mich zu Boden und würgt mich, "DU FICKST EINFACH EINE ANDERE, NUR WEIL SIE DIR SCHÖNE AUGEN GEMACHT HAT!!! DU LIEBST MICH NICHT MEHR, DU BIST ECHT DAS LETZTE!!!" War sie schon immer so stark und schwer? - Ich bekomme sie kaum von mir runter... als es mir endlich glückt, verpasst sie mir zum Dank eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Flutters, ich weiß, was für ein Idiot ich manchmal bin, aber bitte, verz..." KLATSCH!!! Niemand macht Skyblack Graymane zu wütend, auch wenn es Fluttershy ist - aber so langsam... --- Hannes wunderte sich schon, wo Ferdi blieb, und machte sich eine Viertelstunde nach ihrer Verabredung auf die Suche nach seinem Freund. Doch weit kam er nicht... "HAAANES!!!" "Sonata? - Ja aber... was machst du denn hier in Down Under?! Ich dachte, du wolltest zurück in die Menschenwelt und da..." "Und wenn schon!", flötete sie, "Ich bin hergekommen, um dich zu sehen!" "Schön... aber ich muss Ferdi finden, der..." "Ferdi sagst du? - Den habe ich vorhin noch gesehen - und er hat mir gesagt, dass es ihm gut geht und dass er Robert und dem Ziegenbock etwas Wichtiges mitteilen wolle!" "Oh, persönlich?" "Ja, genau!" "Dann weiß ich, wo er ist - danke dir Sonata!" "Och bitte... du sag mal, hättest du zufällig Zeit für mich?" "Ich? Ähm... na ja, warum eigentlich nicht?" "Suppi!", freute die Sirene sich wild und küsste ihren Liebhaber direkt auf den Mund, "dann komm, lass uns zu dir gehen und... du weiß schon!" "Oh, was ein Angebot, das nehme ich doch gerne an!" Und so machten sich die beiden auf zu Hannes Häuschen, der nicht mal im Traum daran dachte, dass Ferdi Sonata nie über den Weg gelaufen war und oben der Frieden Equestrias am seidenen Faden hing... --- "Strike!", johlte Applejack, als sie die Nachricht von Sonata bekam, "Hannes ist ausgeschaltet, der geht heute nirgendwo mehr hin!" "Uh, da bin ich aber froh!", hauchte auch Celestia erleichtert, "tja dann... kann eigentlich nichts mehr schiefgehen, oder?" "Nö, eigentlich nicht, wenn Sonea und Aurora auf ihrem Posten stehen..." Ja, wenn sie auf ihrem Posten stehen... --- Achtes Kapitel: Aufgeflogen! "Sonea?", fragte Aurora in das verblassende Licht hinein, "alles in Ordnung bei dir?" "Jaja, geht so... und bei dir?" "Auch, danke! - Huch, was ist das hier?!" "HILFE!!!", erschrak da eine zarte Stimme, "wo... wo bin ich hier?! Mama?" "Schneemond?", erkundigte sich Sonea sofort, "bist du das?" "J... ja, ja das bin ich... bist du meine Mama?" "Ich bin Sonea, die junge Ponyprinzessin aus Canterlot, und... warte mal eben, Kleiner!" Mit einem Wink Magie verzog sich auch das letzte bisschen Magie und Aurora erblickte Schneemond - er war auch mit zwölf noch süß und knuddelig, auch wenn er schon fast so groß wie sie selbst und Sonea war... "Oh!", hauchte er verblüfft, "du... du bist Sonea? ... du... bist schön..." "Danke!" Das Kompliment hatte sie sichtlich überrascht, und die Augen Schneemonds funkelten sie freundlich an und machten sie sprachlos. Aurora wusste ebenso wenig, was sie sagen sollte, und so wandte sich der junge Hengst jetzt an sie: "Und du, wer bist du?" "Ich... ich bin Aurora, die beste Freundin von Sonea!", lächelte sie, "und, wie fühlst du dich?" "J... ja, gut... aber wieso bin ich auf einmal hier? Und... und wo ist meine Mama? Oder mein Papa?" "Dein Papa ist... auf Arbeit, und wir suchen gerade deine Mama - aber du musst uns dabei helfen!" "W... wirklich? Aber... aber wieso ich?" "Weil du das Fohlen von deiner Mama bist!", erklärte Sonea ihm, "und nur du kannst sie finden, weil du spürst wo sie ist!" "Ach so, ich... verstehe... na gut, dann lasst sie uns suchen!" So machten sich die drei auf den Weg - weder Sonea noch Aurora störte die schüchterne Art des kleinen Schneemond, der sie stark an seine Mutter Fluttershy erinnerte... --- Mellis Marlin wunderte sich schon, als er die Schienen nach Sweet Apple Acres entlang trabte, dass das Stellwerk unbesetzt gewesen war und auch der Plangüterzug, mit dem er hergekommen war keinen einzigen Güterwagen für die Apfelfarm dabei gehabt hatte. Als er das Farmhaus erreichte und auf sein Klopfen eingelassen wurde, guckten ihn sein König und dessen Bruder nur bedeppert an. "Mellis, watt machst du denn hier?", wollte ersterer wissen. "Na ja, ich dachte, dass ich mal nach dem Rechten schaue, zumal ich euch per Funk oder Telefon nicht erreichen konnte..." "Hä?! - Wie kann das denn sein?!", wunderte sich der Ziegenbock, "wir haben doch vorhin noch mit Celestia gesprochen!" "Tja, also ich habe euch nicht reinjekricht, und fracht mich nich wieso..." "Das ist aber eigenartig...", fand auch Robert, "hm, muss ja irgendwie an der Leitung liegen - kommt, wir sehen mal nach!" --- Vor den ersten Häusern Ponyvilles und dem Waldrand des Waldes der ewigen Magie liegt ein kleiner Park, in dem sich die Bewohner der Stadt von dem Stress ihrer Arbeitstage gerne mal ein Stündchen erholen... oder einfach nur mal faul auf der Wiese liegen und schlafen. Angel lag nicht auf der Wiese, sie hatte eine der Parkbänke erobert (auch wenn der Park sonst ausgestorben war, da die Bevölkerung aufgrund der "Psycho"-Warnung in ihren Häusern bleiben sollte) und strich kummervoll über ihren Bauch, der sich langsam aber sicher zu wölben begann... Sie hatte solche Angst vor Roberts Fohlen, einerseits, weil es seins war und dementsprechend etwas von ihm geerbt haben musste, andererseits bereitete ihr die Ähnlichkeit Sorgen... und wer sonst sollte der Vater sein?! Du bist so eine blöde Kuh gewesen, dass du es ausgerechnet mit Robert getrieben hast!, beschwerte sich ihr Gewissen lautstark, aber nein, er ist ja sooo ein großer Kerl, der dir die Ohren voll geheult hat und du hast bloß Augen für sein Kaliber gehabt! "Mist ey...", schluchzte sie wütend und enttäuscht von sich selbst, "warum konnte ich nur so blöd sein?! WARUM?!?!" "Eigene Entscheidungen sind manchmal nicht so leicht nachzuvollziehen... ich kenne das..." "Toll Lyra, das hilft mir momentan echt weiter! - Verdammt nochmal, was soll ich mit einem Fohlen von Robert?!" "Ich würde sagen, dass du dich freuen solltest, egal wessen Fohlen es ist, denn es ist deins, und dein Fohlen ist das größte Glück, was es neben der Liebe und dem Schutz für die Familie in Equestria gibt." "ABER ICH KANN MICH NICHT FREUEN, WEIL ROBERT ROBERT IST UND DAZU NOCH VERHEIRATET!!!" "Glaubst du, dass ich mich freue, meinen Ryder verloren zu haben, den einzigen, der mich je geliebt hat, so innig und fest wie kein anderer?! Der sein Leben für mich gegeben hat?! - Angel, das Leben ist manchmal echt mies, aber es geht weiter, und man muss sich an dem freuen, was man hat - guck dich doch um, du bist eine überall beliebte Göttin, die Leben und Freude über Equestria bringt, du hast Hengste, die dich mögen so wie du bist und du... hast ein Fohlen! Was möchte eine Stute mehr wollen?!" "Ein Fohlen von einem NORMALEN Vater, und nicht von einem bekloppten Ziegenkönig!" "Ich würde nie ein Fohlen von einem anderen wollen.", erwiderte Lyra knapp, "und ich werde nie wieder einen wollen, mit Hengsten bin ich fertig!" "Meinst du nicht, dass du vielleicht jetzt...?" "NEIN!" Das saß, und Angel fragte nicht länger... sie kannte die ganze Geschichte ja sowieso, und es war wirklich keine schöne... zumindest für Lyra nicht. Wenn ich doch einen Ryder hätte..., dachte die Göttin noch bei sich, als es plötzlich im Gebüsch vor ihnen laut raschelte. Lyra hatte sofort ihre Waffe in den Hufen, richtete sie auf die dichten Blätter und keifte: "HUFE HOCH UND RAUS DA, SONST SCHIEßE ICH SCHARF!!!" Die Gestalt trat hinaus - und sowohl Angel als auch Lyra rissen vor Erstaunen Mund und Nase auf - das... das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! --- Eross starrte missmutig auf seinen Computerbildschirm und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Tasse... doch die Helmkamera, die sich einer seiner Männer an seinem Deckel befestigt hatte zeigte nach wie vor nichts außer Wald... "Silver, bei dir was?", fragte er müde und resigniert. "Nee du, das ist ein Mist... wenn doch nur..." Zawusch! machte es plötzlich und Eross kippte vor Schreck vom Stuhl, als in Bruchteilen von Sekunden eine blaue Nebelwolke mitten in seinem Büro erschien und er als erstes Angel erkannte, die jemanden stütze. "Angel, was machst...?" Dann erst erkannte er das Pony in der Mitte und hielt vor Erstaunen die Luft an. "Heilige Luna!", war alles, was Silver beim Anblick Arrivas einfiel. --- Schneemond flog neben Sonea, und nur neben Sonea. Aurora folgte missmutig in einigem Abstand - sie mochte den neuen "Macker" ihrer besten Freundin nicht, der all seinen Mut aufgebracht hatte um ihr persönlich zu sagen, dass er Angst vor ihren Metallflügeln hatte... so ein Schwachkopf, und ausgerechnet von dem ließ sie sich so leicht um den Huf wickeln! Und dabei war Sonea diejenige gewesen, die damit geprahlt hatte, dass sie nur auf echte Hengste stehen würde - und nicht auf solch kleine Würstchen. "Aurora!", verjagte die Stimme ihrer Freundin die düsteren Regenwolken über ihren Kopf, "wir müssten gleich da sein, sagt er!" Sagt er, sagt er!, grollte sie, meine Fresse, der regt mich auf! - Hey, einen Moment mal... "Sonea, warte mal ne Sekunde!" "Warum denn?" "Wenn wir jetzt in den Sinkflug übergehen und noch etwa zweihundert Meter geradeaus fliegen kommen wir direkt zu Fluttershys Hütte!" "Hm, stimmt... Schneemond, wie nahe sind wir deiner Mama jetzt?" "Wir sind nicht mehr weit weg von ihr... ja, die Hütte! - Da muss sie sein!" "Sonea, das gefällt mir nicht!" "Wenn Schneemond sagt, dass seiner Mutter in der Hütte ist, dann ist sie da - und was noch schlimmer sein könnte: Der Psycho könnte dort sein." "Wer?" "Ähm, niemand, Schneemond, nur..." "Sonea!" Schneemond war gelandet und sah Sonea tief in die Augen: "Ich möchte bitte die Wahrheit wissen, weil ich spüre, dass ihr mir etwas verheimlicht!" "Schneemond, ich... ich kann das nicht..." "Und ich dachte, du magst mich..." "Schneemond, das ist, so schwer mir das auch fällt, nichts für kleine..." "ICH BIN KEIN KLEINES FOHLEN MEHR UND MÖCHTE DAS WISSEN, WEIL ES WICHTIG FÜR MICH IST!!!" Jetzt war nicht nur Aurora baff, auch Schneemond staunte, dass er selbst gerade geschien hatte und hielt sich betreten beide Hufe vors Gesicht. "Ent... entschuldigung... ich... ich wollte nicht..." "Schon gut, also pass auf: In Equestria läuft momentan ein Hengst rum, der aus Spaß andere Ponys tötet, und dieser Hengst hat höchst wahrscheinlich deine Mutter... in seiner Gewalt - wir müssen ihn stoppen und sie da raus holen, hast du das verstanden?" Wider erwartend brach Schneemond nicht in Tränen aus und fasste seine Stimme: "Dann müssen wir schnell sein und ihr helfen! Na kommt!" Die letzten Meter preschten die drei auf die Hütte zu... --- "Wieso zu Hellje ist die Leitung hier kaputt?!" Robert, der Ziegenbock und Mellis standen vor den herausgerissenen Kabeln und sahen sich gegenseitig dumm an. Schließlich schnappte sich der Ziegenkönig die Enden und verband sie geschickt mit seinem Funkgerät, das sofort zu knacken begann - sie lauschten gebannt, alle drei: Celestia, wo seid ihr? Wir sind gleich daheim in Canterlot, keine Sorge liebe Sunset! Ich mache mir auch keine Sorgen um euch - ich mache mir Sorgen um Arriva! Meine Soldaten finden sie schon, und auch wenn sie jeden Baum des Waldes der ewigen Magie umdrehen müssen, sie werden sie finden, verlass dich drauf! Ich habe Angst wenn nicht... Sunset, wir werden sie finden - und Robert wird nie erfahren, dass seine Mutter in den Hufen des Psychopathen war - ich werde sie selbst mit einem starken Gedächtniszauber belegen und... Weg war die Verbindung. Robert hatte die Kabel losgelassen. Über Sweet Apple Acres herrschte für Sekunden absolute Stille. --- Neuntes Kapitel: Der Krüppel und die Falsche Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Durch den Spalt vernahm Aurora zwei keifende Stimmen, die sich lautstark beharkten. Eine davon erkannte Schneemond sofort wieder: "Mama!" Sonea riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick ins Innere und wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht: "Er ist da drin." "Und was jetzt?!" "Aurora, mach dich bereit, wir stürmen die Hütte gleich - Schneemond, hör mir jetzt bitte gut zu - du nimmst jetzt deine Hufe und rennst so schnell du kannst zum Canterlot Police Departement, da wo dein Vater arbeitet, und erzählst denen, was hier los ist, alles klar?! Und lass dich durch nichts aufhalten, hast du das verstanden?!" "Ja, ja habe ich! Aber... ihr... ihr geht da rein?" "Schneemond, ich mache das, um deine Mutter zu retten... für dich, weil ich dich lieb habe, ok?" "Danke dir!", hauchte der kleine weiße Pegasus erfurchtsvoll vor diesem Geschenk und küsste Sonea ganz unvermittelt. Direkt auf den Mund. Aurora stand nur dumm daneben und glotzte. Sonea genoss es. Drinnen krachte etwas, und die beiden Stuten gingen links und rechts der Tür in Stellung, entsicherten ihre Waffen und nickten sich ein letztes Mal zu. Schneemond hatte verstanden und düste los - erst als er nur noch ein kleiner Fleck am Horizont war, gab Sonea das Zeichen und Aurora trat die Tür ein. --- "Kristallkönigin, Ihr seid ihm entkommen?!" "Ja, ja so in etwa...", erzählte sie, auf Silvers Stuhl sitzend und eine Decke um den Körper geschlungen, "ja, und ich bin... froh darüber!" "Wo ist er?", war alles, was Eross wissen wollte, obwohl ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen war, dass Roberts Mutter so unerwartet und ohne sichtbare äußere Verletzung aufgetaucht war - diese Nachricht musste Celestia so schnell wie möglich bekommen! "Ich... ich weiß es nicht... er... er rannte vorhin weg... einfach so... ich konnte mich befreien und bis kurz vor Ponyville durchschlagen, wo ich Lyra und Angel in die Hufe gelaufen bin..." "Könnt Ihr wenigstens den Ort an dem er Euch festgehalten hat beschreiben?" "Das kann ich, aber dort werden Ihre Leute ihn nicht mehr finden... er hat einen Fehler begangen, und das weiß er auch..." "Was für einen Fehler?" "Ich... ich..." "Eross...", lenkte Silver ein, "vielleicht ist es besser, dass sie zuerst ins Krankenhaus kommt, auch wenn... Ihr sagt, dass ihr absolut unverletzt seid?" "Nur mein Stolz...", rang sich die Kristallkönigin ein Grinsen ab, "sonst hat er mir nichts getan..." "Das sollten trotzdem die Ärzte entscheiden - Angel, bring sie nach Down Under, wir..." "Halt!", schaltete sich ihr Vorgesetzter wieder ein, "Silver, wir müssen von ihr wissen, wo er sich aufhält! SOFORT!!!" "Wenn sie es doch nicht weiß!" "Sie muss es wissen, wer denn sonst?!" "Ähm... ich vielleicht? ICH WEIß WO ER IST, UND ER HAT MEINE MAMA!!!" Eross wurde eiskalt, als er die Stimme hörte und sich umdrehte... um auf ein Neues seinen Augen nicht zu trauen... --- Ich stehe da und starre die beiden Fohlen, die soeben durch die Tür der Hütte gekracht sind, ungläubig an. Hat Fluttershy mich so geschlagen, dass ich schon zu halluzinieren beginne? - Scheint so, denn das eine Fohlen hat eine unglaublich schief geschnittene Mähne, das andere andere Flügel aus Metall... und beide haben Waffen in Hufen... "HUFE ÜBER DIE KÖPFE, ABER N BISSCHEN PLÖTZLICH!!!" - Okey, die sind doch echt und wollen uns an den Kragen... ein Blick zu Flutters genügt, ihre Augen sprechen Welten - ihre Hufe zittern nervös. "Und wenn nicht?", frage ich mit meinem größten Psychogrinsen. "IHR HABT GENAU DREI SEKUNDEN!!! EINS..." Ich werfe den Tisch vor uns um und mache einen Satz in die Küche, Flutters tritt gegen das Möbelstück, welches in die beiden Fohlen kracht, die zu Boden gehen. Ihre Gewehre liegen jetzt außerhalb ihrer Reichweite... oh, wird das leicht!, freue ich mich, als ich mit Flutters großem Hackbeil aus der Küche trete. Weit gefehlt - schon stehen sie wieder und... haben Degen gezogen?! Egal, das wird trotzdem ein Spaß! "Wenn ihr jetzt zwei brave Fohlen seid und eure Waffen weglegt, garantiere ich euch einen weniger schmerzhaften Tod!", lache ich laut. "Und wenn du dich ergibst, Psycho...", schreit das schwarze Fohlen mit der schiefen Mähne, "dann werde ich dich vielleicht nicht mit deinen Eiern füttern!" "Das wollen wir doch mal sehen..." Flutters springt nach vorne und attackiert das Fohlen, das andere macht einen Satz über sie hinweg und steht jetzt fast vor mir: "Ich rate dir, jetzt aufzugeben!" "Ich lasse mir doch nichts von einem Fohlen mit Metallflügeln sagen!", ist das Einzige, was mir schnell genug einfällt, und ich setze schnell noch einen drauf, "Krüppel sind meine Spezialität!" Für einen Moment ist es völlig erstarrt, seine Augen werden erst groß, dann immer kleiner. Ist mir nur so, oder haben sie einen Hauch von Rot bekommen?! "Du denkst also, dass ich ein Krüppel bin?!", kichert es jetzt und ich merke, dass sich die Stimmlage gefährlich verändert hat, "DANN SPÜRE MEINE RACHE AN DENEN, DIE MICH DAZU GEMACHT HABEN!!!" Sie steht so schnell vor mir, dass ich kaum noch Zeit habe, ihren Schlag abzuwehren - einen Schlag, der mich fast aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt! Was ist das für ein Fohlen, verdammt?! --- "Schneemond!", konnte Eross es nicht fassen, "wieso bist du...?" "MEINE MAMA!!!", schrie der Kleine wieder, "DER BÖSE HENGST HAT MEINE MAMA, UND SONEA WILL SIE RETTEN!!!" "Wie bitte?!", keuchte Silver entsetzt, "Eross, wir müssen ihnen helfen!" "Ja, unverzüglich! - Angel, zisch endlich ab und informiere Celestia, dass Arriva wieder da ist, SCHNELL!!!" "Jaja, jetzt auf einmal doch schnell...", murrte die Göttin und verschwand. "Schneemond, wo sind sie?!" "FOLGT MIR EINFACH!!!", quietschte er und war schon wieder draußen - Eross nickte Silver zu und löste selbst den Alarm aus. Das CPD rückte aus. --- Aurora hatte ihre Vorderhufe auf Skyblacks Bauch stecken und drückte ihm die Luft ab. "Na, wer ist jetzt der Krüppel?!" Von unten kam nur ein kraftloses Keuchen und Japsen, welches von einzelnen letzten Worten und erschlaffenden Gesten begleitet wurde: "Ich... ich... keine... keine... Luft..." "Du musst schon lauter sprechen, meine Ohren sind ebenso verkrüppelt!" --- Sonea hingegen musste all ihr Geschick aufbringen, um Fluttershy überhaupt ansatzweise die Stirn zu bieten... die Pegasusdame war eine unerwartet sehr starke und unglaublich geschickte Gegnerin. Sie selbst hatte bisher gerade mal zwei Treffer landen können und war selbst schon voller Schrammen und blauer Flecke - warum machten ihre Angriffe Fluttershy nichts aus? - Und warum kämpfte sie überhaupt?! Ein Moment Unaufmerksamkeit und das Messer ihrer Kontrahentin glitt nur haarscharf an ihrem Hals vorbei... dafür konnte sie Fluttershy jetzt einen Schlag in die Seite verpassen, der sie für einen Moment außer Gefecht setzte. Ich muss etwas finden, womit ich sie überraschen und so außer Gefecht setzen kann!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, nur was?! Ihr Blick lag für eine Sekunde auf Aurora, der der Kampf offensichtlich keine Schwierigkeiten bereitete - sie hatte längst den Überhuf gewonnen und brachte den Psycho immer mehr in Bedrängnis... da, die Küche! Ehe ihre Kontrahentin wieder voll auf der Höhe war machte Sonea drei Sätze durch die Tür, bremste in der Mitte des Raumes und vollzog eine 180 Grad-Drehung, packte den großen Küchenschrank neben der Tür mit ihrer Magie und warf ihn quer vor den Eingang. Mit einem lauten RUMMS!!! donnerte Fluttershy dagegen und war erneut für Sekunden außerstande zu kämpfen, welche Sonea nutzte und sich eins der Küchensiebe über den Kopf stülpte und den Raum schnell nach möglichen Waffen abtastete. Schon hatte sich ihre Gegnerin wieder voll aufgerappelt und ging zum Angriff über - Sonea jedoch riss die Geschirrschubläden auf und feuerte sämtliche Tassen, Teller und Dosen auf die Stute. Wider erwartend prallten diese ohne Wirkung an ihr ab und schlugen links und rechts auf dem Boden auf. "Du musst schon früher aufstehen, wenn du mich besiegen willst kleines Fohlen!", lachte sie lauthals und trat über die Scherben hinweg, "jammerschade, dass ihr kleinen Gören es immer erst lernt, wenn es wehtut!" "Fluttershy, du hast selbst einen Sohn! Erinnere dich an ihn, er liebt dich!" "Ich habe keinen Sohn!" Sonea durchzuckte es in diesem Moment wie ein Blitz und sie entschloss sich, es herauszufordern: Sie schnappte sich alles Besteck aus den Besteckkästen und feuerte es mit Karacho auf Fluttershy, die einen Großteil abgeblockt bekam, aber nicht alles... mehrere Messer und Gabeln bohrten sich in ihr Fell. Doch statt vor Schmerz laut aufzuheulen zog sie in aller Seelenruhe eins nach dem anderen und eine nach der anderen aus ihrer Haut... nur wenige Tropfen Blut traten aus... Schwarzes Blut. "Du bist nicht Fluttershy!" "Schlaues Fohlen!", grinste der Changeling für einen Augenblick in seiner echten Gestalt, "nur wird es dir und deiner kleinen Freundin nichts mehr nützen, weil ich euch zerfetzen werde!" Und wieder griff er an. --- Von einem Fohlen... besiegt... ich... ich habe versagt... Meine Sinne erschlafften, mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. So fühlt sich Sterben also an... --- Sonea hatte keine Chance mehr gegen ihren unheimlichen Kontrahenten, der sie jetzt mit allen Mitteln attackierte und in die volle Defensive zwang. Mit einem Anflug Panik wirbelte das bisschen Magie, das sie nicht zur Abwehr einsetzte, durch den Raum und suchte verzweifelt nach etwas Nützlichem, bis ihr nach einem schweren Treffer eine große Dose auf einem der intakten Schränke ins Augen fiel... Die klaffende Wunde an ihrem linken Vorderhuf brannte wie die Hölle, aber sie widerstand dem Schmerz, machte einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne, nutzte dann die Spüle als Absprungbrett und schleuderte mit geballter Magie den Changeling die Dose Mehr mitten ins Gesicht. Mit einem Buff! platzte diese auf und verteilte den Inhalt über dem Kopf ihres Gegners, der laut aufjaulte, weil ihm der Mehlstaub in die Augen gekommen war. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte sich Sonea bis zur Tür und riss den im Wohnzimmer stehenden Ofen aus der Wand, zog ihn zu sich und schmetterte ihn ihrem Feind entgegen. Beim Aufprall mit der Brust der falschen Fluttershy riss auch der Bolzen der Ofentür aus seiner Verankerung und ein brennendes Stück Kohle fiel hinaus... --- Als sich der Psycho nicht mehr bewegte, drehte Aurora ihren Kopf nach der Küchentür um. "Sonea, ich..." KA-WUMM!!! zerlegte es die Zwischenwand und eine Feuerwalze schoss auf Aurora zu, die sich instinktiv zu Boden warf und noch aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie etwas großes Schwarzes durch den Raum geschleudert wurde... --- Es roch nach verbranntem Fell und Aurora riskierte einen Blick in die völlig zerstörte Küche, in der noch mehrere kleine Feuerchen brannten. Die Einrichtung der Hütte war völlig demoliert und sie erkannte Fluttershys leblosen Körper, der neben den Resten des Ofens lag... heilige Arriva, hier hatte es gerummst! Puh... immerhin bist du ok... SONEA!!! Voller Angst um ihre beste Freundin sprang sie auf und verlor fast den Halt auf etwas Glitschigem... Blut... "SONEA!!!", schrie sie entsetzt, als sie ihre Freundin durch all den sich legenden Staub erkannte... leblos auf dem Boden... Mit einem Satz war sie bei ihr und fühlte den Puls - immerhin, der war schwach, aber da... wo blieb Schneemond bloß?! In diesem Moment nahm Aurora eine Regung hinter sich wahr, griff nach ihrem Dönerspieß und sprang auf, bereit sich und ihre beste Freundin gegen Skyblack Graymane zu verteidigen, dessen Blick ein einziger bodenloser Hass war. "Ich werde dir zeigen, dass man mich nicht besiegen kann, nicht mich, du kleine Schlampe!", fauchte er und hob sein Beil, "SPÜRE SKYBLACK GRAYM..." Mitten im Satz stockte er, seine Augen weiteten sich unnatürlich, seine Waffe fiel zu Boden... aus seiner rechten und linken Schulter rann Blut... viel Blut... Wie ein gefällter Baum stürzte er zu Boden und krachte Aurora vor die Hufe. Und stand nicht wieder auf. --- Zehntes Kapitel: Durchbruch Dem Ziegenbock war schlecht. Robert stand neben ihm. Sein Blick war eiskalt, seine Miene hart und sein Wille klar: Der Wald der ewigen Magie würde brennen, und dieses Feuer würde ihn töten. Der General der Ziegenarmee hatte nicht einen Moment versucht, seinen Bruder aufzuhalten... für ihn war wie auch für Mellis klar, dass Arriva tot sein musste, und wenn nicht... litt sie gerade mehr als ein Sohn es ertragen konnte. Die Eisenbahngeschütze standen auf den schnell verlegten Gleisen längst in Angriffsposition, die Infanteristen daneben. Robert würde ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste vorgehen, und er selbst würde ihn daran nicht hindern. Er selbst würde nur trauern und auf dem Boden liegen bleiben... --- Das Pegasusfohlen wusste nicht, was es getan hatte... war es das selbst gewesen?! Nein, die Wunden sahen wie Einschüsse aus und... Ihr Blick richtete sich auf die Eingangstür des Hauses, in der ein Hengst stand. Ein großer blauer Pegasus. Atlanas. Mit einer rauchenden AK in den Hufen... "Aurora, alles in Ordnung? Wo ist mein Sohn?!" "Atlanas... du... du bist gekommen?" "Kurz nachdem du mit Schneemond weg warst habe ich begriffen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann - in Selbstmitleid kann man nicht ersaufen, und sein Fohlen kann man schon gar nicht im Stich lassen!" "Was für ein positiver Sinneswandel... dein Schneemond, er..." "PAPA!!!", rief da der Kleine und sprang von hinten auf den Rücken seines Vaters - und riss ihn durch sein neues Gewicht zu Boden. Hinter ihm kamen Eross, Silver und die anderen Officers des CPD angestürmt und bahnten sich durch das große Loch, welches ein herumfliegender Schrank in die Hüttenwand gerissen hatte, ihren Weg hinein. Sie hatten es geschafft. --- Sunset bekam zwei höchst wichtige Anrufe auf einmal: "Sunset, hier ist Lyra aus Ponyville - Robert hat die Ziegenarmee mobilisiert und marschiert direkt auf den Wald des ewigen Magie zu!" und "Sunset, hier ist Angel - melde Arriva sicher im Krankenhaus von Down Under - informiere umgehend Robert und die anderen, dass alles wieder im grünen Bereich ist!" Oh nein!, wurde ihr mit Entsetzen bewusst, dass sie nur noch Minuten hatte um zu handeln, was soll ich nur machen?! Ihr kam eine Idee, und so schnell sie konnte flitzte sie zur Schlossküche... --- Während Aurora dem erstaunten Atlanas oben erzählte, warum Schneemond auf einmal ein zwölfjähriger Hengst war und Sonea ärztlich versorgt wurde hatten sich Silver und zwei weitere in den Keller gewagt und standen dort vor einer abgeschlossenen Tür. Mit einer Ramme war das morsche Holz in Windeseile aufgebrochen - und die drei erstarrten vor blankem Horror im fahlen Licht der flackernden Öllampe. Der Raum war gefüllt mit Körperteilen, Organen und Knochen, Blut klebte einfach überall, in der Mitte stand ein Tisch... der Geruch dazu ließ ihre Mägen tanzen, einer von ihnen übergab sich. "Heilige Luna!", entfuhr es Silver, "das... das... so etwas... Krankes... habe ich noch nie gesehen... fuck!" Die Stute hinter ihr schob sich ebenfalls in die Kammer des Schreckens und betrachtete stumm die Wände. "Das... was ein krankes Hirn doch für Greultaten zustande bringt... das ist..." Mit einem Mal erkannte sie zwischen all dem Blut etwas, was ihren Atem gefrieren ließ... es waren vier Flanken... vier blanke Flanken... "Silver, die vier vermissten Fohlen... sie sind hier!" Die Stute riss vor Entsetzen die Augen auf. "Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass das ein Scherz ist! Das... das darf nicht sein, wenn Robert rausfindet, dass sein Sohn... NEIN!!!" Die Stute sank zu Boden und brach in bittere Tränen aus... ihre Kollegin stand nur stumm daneben und zitterte, ehe sie sich ein Herz nahm und die Kapuze ihres Umhangs von ihrem Kopf zog. "Silver, ich... ich werde das tun müssen, was in meiner Macht steht, und ich weiß, dass ich deswegen nicht mehr mit Ihnen arbeiten können werde..." Mary streifte ihre Robe völlig ab und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Amulett... Silver wagte nicht hinzusehen... sie war die Einzige, die von der Neuen wirklich alles wusste, nicht mal Eross hatte sie darüber informiert, dass sie eine Göttin undercover im Team gehabt hatten... "Mary, wenn Sie gehen... dann verlieren wir viel!" "Und wenn Jack nicht zu seinem Vater zurückkehrt, wird dieser noch viel mehr zerstören, bedenken Sie das, Silver... unsere Partnerschaft bedeutet mir viel, aber der Frieden Equestrias... er ist wichtiger... leben Sie wohl, Silver Scar... ich habe die Zeit mit Ihnen beim CPD genossen..." Ein Lichtblitz, ein Nebel, ein Tanz der Farben - als Silver sich wieder im düsteren Keller wiederfand und einen Blick zur Wand riskierte, fehlten dort vier Fetzen Haut... Mary, auch wenn ich dir das nie persönlich gesagt habe, bist du trotzdem eine ganz klasse Freundin... eine, die zu uns gehört..., seufzte sie, ehe sie sich mit wackligen Knien zurück auf den Weg zu Eross machte um ihm Bericht zu erstatten. --- "HELLJE!!!", schrie sie schon beim Reinkommen, "Hellje, du musst Robert finde, schnell!" "Warum datt denn?", wollte der Gott wissen, der gerade mit einem Mörser herumhantierte, "siehst du nicht, dass ich mir gerade Magic Mushrooms mache?!" "HELLJE, ARRIVA IST INZWISCHEN ABER WIEDER DA UND ROBERT WILL TROTZDEM DEN WALD DER EWIGEN MAGIE BESCHIEßEN LASSEN, WEIL ER DAS NICHT WEIß, DU MUSST IHN STOPPEN!!!" "BIN UNTERWEGS!!!" --- Mellis versuchte als Einziger, seinen König von dessen wahnwitzigen Vorhaben abzubringen. "Robert, bitte, wenn du den Wald der ewigen Magie abbrennen lässt, geschieht vielleicht das Gleiche wie damals mit Hellje, als Equestria kurz vor dem Untergang stand!" Das große Alihorn drehte sich mit eiskaltem Blick zu ihm um. "Das ist mir egal, Mellis, ich will nur noch eins: Rache!" Er hob seinen Huf. "ALLES BEREIT?! - DREI, ZWEI, EINS, F..." --- Mellis hatte eine Träne nicht zurückhalten können, doch jetzt wo der Abschuss ausgeblieben war, errötete er vor Scham und wischte sie sich schnell weg. Warum hatte niemand geschossen? Und wo war Robert auf einmal?! Ein Blick von dem Eisenbahngeschütz auf dem stand genügte - Robert lag unten, und auf ihm Hellje. Die Kanoniere glotzen blöd, während mehrere Ziegensoldaten angerannt kamen und ihre Gewehre auf Hellje richteten. "Robert!", keuchte der Gott unbeeindruckt, "deine Mutter ist gesund und munter im Krankenhaus von Down Under! Ihr geht es gut, sie ist in Sicherheit!" Der Blick des Ziegenkönigs war wütend: "DU KANNST MIR VIELES ERZÄHLEN, ABER MICH HABEN HEUTE GENUG LEUTE BELOGEN!!!" "Lass mich sie dir zeigen...", japste sein Freund und erschuf eine flimmernde Fläche, durch die man direkt in das Krankenhaus von Down Under gucken konnte... wie zu erwarten lag Arriva dort in einem weißen Bett und lächelte. "Und, glaubst du mir jetzt?" "NEIN, DU KANNST SOWAS AUCH EINFACH SO ERSCHAFFEN, ICH LASSE TROTZDEM ANGREIFEN!!!" "Du machst es mir echt schwer... warte mal noch nen Moment..." Hellje zog das Fenster viel näher an die Kristallkönigin heran und meinte: "Fass nur hindurch... sie wird dich spüren..." Robert funkelte ihn böse an, tat aber wie ihm geheißen... und ihm fiel die Wut vom Herzen, als seine Mutter die Augen schloss und zufrieden schnurrte. Fassunglos glücklich sank er zurück auf den Boden in Helljes Hufe und hauchte: "Du hattest recht... meiner Mutter geht es gut... Soldaten... Angriff umgehend abbrechen!" Jetzt atmete auch der Gott erleichtert auf und bot seinem Freund an: "Willste vielleicht erstma einen durchziehen oder mit deinem Bruder nach Down Under?" "Nach Down Under! - Angel sei Dank, ihr geht es gut!" "Dank nicht nur ihr, danke vor allem auch Sunset... sie ist die wahre Königin in der Not..." "Hellje, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" "Jetzt keinen Joint von mir nehmen!" "Ich will aber nicht kiffen!" "Nicht wenigstens einen Zug?" "Na schön..." Und so saßen die beiden Freunde umringt von den Ziegensoldaten mitten auf einem Acker in Equestria und teilten sich einen Joint... --- Elftes Kapitel: Zwei Gleiche Silver war schon fast aus dem Keller draußen, als sie plötzlich ein schwaches Klopfen vernahm, stehen blieb und horchte. Wo kam das her? Sie lokalisierte eine große Holzkiste, trabte schnell hin, entriegelte den Deckel und konnte kaum fassen, was sich im Inneren befand... --- Atlanas und Schneemond lagen sich in den Armen und kuschelten, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Eross stand trotz des Gewusels um ihn herum unbeweglich daneben und genoss dieses kleine Glück. Nur die Mutter fehlte noch, aber die... Da erkannte er Silver und einen weiteren Beamten, der leicht grün im Gesicht war... und auf den Armen seiner besten Polizistin lag eine Stute. Fluttershy. Die echte Fluttershy. --- Aurora stand vor der Hütte, um sich etliche Presseleute und Sanitäter geschart. Sie gab Interviews und beantwortete Fragen, drinnen hätte sie sowieso nur im Weg gestanden. Die Heldin Equestrias nannten die Journalisten sie und wollten auch das letzte bisschen Detail genauestens wissen, bis Sonea auf einer Trage in einen Krankenwagen verfrachtet wurde und Aurora zu ihrer besten Freundin einstieg. "Moment, bitte fahren Sie nicht weg!", jammerte es aus der Menge, "und sagen Sie mir, wie Sie den Psychopathen besiegt haben!" "Das kann Ihnen ganz sicher auch Atlanas erzählen!", grinste sie und die Sanitäter schlossen die Türen, "ich für meinen Teil muss jetzt für die andere Heldin des Tages da sein..." Und weg waren sie. --- Atlanas nahm vorsichtig den Huf seiner ersten Freundin, die Silver behutsam vor ihn und Scheemond abgelegt hatte. "M... mama?" "Fluttershy?" Ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam, ihr Blick war glasig. "A... atlanas... Schneemond? Seid... seid ihr das wirklich?" "Ja, wir sind bei dir, alles ist gut, du bist in Sicherheit... wie fühlst du dich?" "Schwach... aber... ich freue mich so, euch zu sehen... wieso... wieso bist du so groß, mein kleiner Schneemond?" "Sonea hat mich groß gemacht, damit ich dich finden konnte!", erzählte er stolz, "und Papa ist gekommen und hat uns gerettet!" "Das hat er...", lächelte Fluttershy schwach, "oh Atlanas, du bist ein wunderbarer Hengst, mein Hengst!" "Danke... danke...", rang auch er sich ein Lächeln ab, "aber... warum warst du in deinem Keller? Und was hat dieser Skyblack mit dir zu tun?" "Atlanas...", wollte Silver etwas dazu sagen, aber er brachte sie mit einem Hufzeig zum Schweigen. "Oh Atlanas... ich kenne diesen Mörder nicht, aber ich... ich habe einen Fehler gemacht... einen schlimmen..." "Atlanas..." "Silver, nicht jetzt!", schaltete sich Eross ein und die Stute verdrehte die Augen, "oh man, darf man denn hier nicht mal ausreden?!" "Silver, merkst du nicht, dass du ganz offensichtlich störst?!" "EROSS, ES REICHT!!!", fuhr sie ihren Vorgesetzten an, "ICH WÜRDE VIELLEICHT MAL GERNE ERWÄHNEN, DASS WIR ES MIT ZWEI FLUTTERSHYS ZU TUN HABEN!!!" "Wie bitte?!", starrte jetzt auch Atlanas sie fassungslos an, und das kraftlose Nicken seiner Freundin ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. "Sie... sie hat recht... lasst mich erzählen..." "Ja... ja, lass dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst..." "Eines Tages kam... eine alte Oma vorbei, die mich etwas über Tiere fragen wollte... doch es war keine Oma, es war ein Changeling!" "EIN CHANGELING?!?!" "Ja, und er hat mich überwältigt und einfach in die Truhe im Keller eingesperrt - und sich... sich in mich verwandelt..." Keiner konnte etwas sagen, so erschrocken waren sie alle. "Und... und wann war das?", fragte Atlanas schließlich mit zitternder Stimme und streichelte ihr durch die Mähne. "... ich... ich weiß es nicht... es... es war so lange... und es war so eng... und dunkel..." Fluttershy weinte leise, und auch Schneemond umarmte seine Mutter jetzt zart - er verstand, dass sie viel durchgemacht haben musste, und dass er ihr zeigen musste, dass jetzt alles gut war. "Mama... es ist alles gut...", flüsterte er leise und sie lächelte wieder etwas: "Schneemond, du bist ein wundervolles Fohlen... genauso wie... wie Sunrise..." Atlanas wurde schwer ums Herz und er nahm ihren Huf: "Fluttershy, diese Affäre... ich weiß auch nicht, was mich dazu getrieben hat, aber ich verspreche dir, dass du immer meine erste Stute sein wirst und..." "Atlanas, ich war... ich habe nur das gehört, was der Changeling mir gesagt hat... ich war da schon seine Gefangene... und wie er sie beschrieben hat... sie muss ein schönes Fohlen sein..." Der Pegasus fing an zu weinen, und wieder war es an Schneemond, jetzt auch noch seinen Vater zu beruhigen: "Papa, Mama... meint das nicht böse, und... und ich mag Sunrise doch auch!" "Es tut mir so leid, Fluttershy, ich habe..." "Du magst haben, aber das war einmal, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du es nicht ohne Grund getan hast... und weil ich das weiß liebe ich dich... du bist mein Hengst, und egal ob du auch Sunsets Hengst bist, du bliebst mein Hengst... und du bleibst ihr Hengst." Eross und Silver standen daneben und guckten sich schuldig an. --- "Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, Kommandant Eross...", stupste den Pegasus da ein Beamter an, "aber wir haben ein Problem! Der Changeling ist aufgewacht und hat eine Barriere aus Magie um sich gezogen, die wir nicht durchdringen können!" "Verdammt, haben wir kein Einhorn dabei? - Wo ist die Neue?!" Oh fuck, Mary!, durchzuckte es Silver, das darf jetzt doch nicht wahr sein! "Ich habe sie zuletzt unten im Keller gesehen...", erwiderte sie bloß, "alles andere weiß ich nicht!" "Officer, bewachen sie diesen Kerl, und wenn er einen Ausbruchsversuch wagt, dann..." "HILFE!!!", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme panisch, "ER WÄCHST, UND UNSERE WAFFEN KÖNNEN IHM NICHTS ANHABEN!!!" "EVAKUIEREN!!!", übertönte Eross alles, "LOS, RAUS HIER!!! BRINGT EUCH IN SICHERHEIT!!!" Atlanas schnappte sich seine Fluttershy, Silver Schneemond, und gemeinsam mit den anderen Polizisten rasten sie aus der Hütte, weg von dem immer größer werdenen Feind. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn kurz darauf brach die Kreatur durch das Dach und zerstörte das kleine Häuschen fast vollständig, wuchs und wuchs, und als sie endlich ihre volle Größe erreicht hatte, stand eine fast fünfzig Meter hohe Fluttershy mit glühenden Augen über den Dächern Ponyvilles. Und brüllte markerschütternd durch ganz Equestria. --- "Du, Robert...", konnte Mellis sein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken, "sache mal, sollen deine Soldaten hier eigentlich weiter sinnlos rumgammeln euch zwei Knalltüten dabei zugucken, wie ihr euch bekifft oder können die wieder nach Hause marschieren?" "Och ja, eigentlich ja schon... is ja nix mehr anzugreifen oder so, also..." Der Rest seines Satzes ging in einem markerschütternden Brüllen unter, welches selbst den besten Ziegensoldaten einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Und als sich Mellis Blick auf Ponyville richtete, erstarrte er vor blankem Entsetzen. --- Zwölftes Kapitel: Das Monster Eine riesige Fluttershy stand mitten in der Stadt und warf ein ganzes Haus durch die Luft. "Heilige Arriva!", entfuhr es ihm, "IN PONYVILLE IST EIN MONSTER!!!" Robert und Hellje hoben vom Boden ab und erblickten die Kreatur ebenfalls. "Oh scheiße, was ist das?!" "Dieses Viech sieht auf jeden Fall nicht freundlich aus!", konstatierte der Ziegenkönig, "das machen wir feddisch!" "Ja, und wie?!", schrie der Ziegenbock, der endlich aus seinem Wachtrauma erwacht war, "das ist doch viel zu groß!" "Mit unseren Eisenbahngeschützen! - SOLDATEN, DIESES DING, WAS SIE DA IN PONYVILLE ALLE SEHEN, BEDROHT DEN FRIEDEN EQUESTRIAS UND GREIFT DIE PONYS AN!!! WIR MÜSSEN SIE SCHÜTZEN - AN DIE GESCHÜTZE UND FEUER FREI!!!" "Robert, die stehen in die falsche Richtung!", warf Mellis panisch ein. "Nicht mehr lange...", grinste der Ziegenkönig und sammelte Magie um sein Horn, "das kriegen wir schon hin!" Und dann packte er alles - seine Soldaten, die Geschütze, die Gleise - und drehte es in der Luft um 100 Grad genau gen Norden in perfekte Feuerstellung. "ALLE ZIEGEN AN DIE KANONEN, DIESEM VIECH ZEIGEN WIR, WER DIE BESCHÜTZER EQUESTRIAS SIND!!!" "JA!!!!!!"', brüllten seine Soldaten im Chor und machten ihre Waffen schussbereit. Und mittendrin schwebte Hellje - vor Glück, Staunen und der ersten Prise Magic Mushrooms, die er sich grad durchgezogen hatte... --- Eross, Silver und die anderen rannten um ihr Leben. Links und rechts hinter ihnen schlugen die Vorderhufe der riesigen Fluttershy ein, alles unter sich zerquetschend. "WIR MÜSSEN DIE BEVÖLKERUNG AUS DER STADT HOLEN!!!", schrie Eross laut, "SONST GIBT ES EIN RIESEN MASSAKER, WENN DER CHANGELING DEN STADTKERN ERREICHT!!!" "UND WIE MACHEN WIR DAS?!?!", wollte Silver wissen. "WIR BRAUCHEN ANGEL, DEATH UND NIBEN!!! VERDAMMT, WO STECKEN DIE BLOß?!?!" --- Angel steckte im Krankenhaus in Down Under und schwatzte dort mit einer Krankenschwester neben Arrivas Bett (sie hatten die Kristallkönigin tatsächlich daran festbinden müssen, weil sie schon zweimal versucht hatte abzuhauen) über ihr ungeborenes Fohlen... und verstand immer besser, was sie doch eigentlich für ein Glück hatte, den Vater "nicht zu kennen"... und ihre Schwester Death und ihr Vater Niben waren im Familienurlaub... --- "FERICH?!?!" "ALLES BEREIT!!!", meldete Mellis und gab Robert das entsprechende Zeichen. "FEUER FREI!!!!!!" --- Drei Schüsse feuerten die Geschütze hintereinander ab, und drei bis unter die Hülle mit TNT vollgepackte Granaten rasten in Sekunden von ihrem Abschussort bis nach Ponyville, wo sie alle drei mitten ins Gelbe trafen... --- Der Changeling schrie und wankte, Eross riskierte einen Blick nach hinten und sah die gewaltigen Wunden, die die Explosion einer unbekannten Quelle in die Seite der riesiegen Fluttershy gerissen hatte, doch genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren, verheilten sie durch die Kräfte des Wechselponys wieder. Seine Leute hatten unterdessen zumindest in den Straßen um sie herum schonmal dafür gesorgt, dass die Bevölkerung sich in ihren Kellern verbarrikadierte oder das Weite suchte. Doch nicht allen gelang das... --- Bon Bon stand regungslos mitten auf der schon ponyleeren Straße und gaffte das gewaltige Monster an, dessen rasender Blick nach dem Übel für seine Schmerzen sie lokalisiert hatte. Sie konnte nicht weglaufen, sie war wie erstarrt. Und als der Huf des Biestes auf sie herab schoss, schloss sie nicht einmal die Augen. --- "DIE SCHLUCKT ABER VIEL!!!", brüllte Robert, "NA LOS, NÄCHSTE LADUNG FEUER FREI!!!!!!" --- Eross war sich sicher, dass es die Ziegenarmee sein musste, die ihnen da half. Aber wie viel Zeit blieb ihnen noch, um die Ponys aus ihren Häusern zu retten? Und würde Robert das schaffen? Eine weitere gigantische Explosion an der linken Seite des Changelings gab ihm die nötige Gewissheit... --- Bon Bon schlug ihre Augen auf, weil sie Blut in ihrem Mund schmeckte. War sie tot? - Nein, und das Monster, was sie hatte zertreten wollen, gab es auch noch... es hatte sich zusammengekrümmt und versuchte wieder, die neuen noch größeren Wunden zu schließen, was ihm nicht ganz gelang... aber es war da, wo sie auch gewesen war... wieso...? "Bon Bon, Bon Bon alles klar bei dir?" Sie kannte diese Stimme, und doch erschrak sie bei ihrem Klang... weil sie die Besitzerin für tot gehalten hatte... "Lyra? Lyra bist du das?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf, und tatsächlich: Lyra kniete vor ihr... nein, das war nicht die Lyra, die sie kannte... diese Lyra trug einen Helm der Ziegenarmee, einen schweren Schild und ein Gewehr auf dem Rücken, das konnte doch unmöglich... "Ich bin ich, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz - los, komm mit, ich schaff dich hier raus!" Bon Bon konnte nicht aufstehen, so verwundert war sie, so geschockt war sie... Lyra jedenfalls fackelte nicht lange, warf den Schild von ihrem Rücken und nahm Bon Bon auf die Arme, ehe sie los sprintete, weg von dem Changeling, dessen Bewegungen unkontrollierter wurden. Und dann traf ihn der dritte Schlag der K5-Eisenbahngeschütze mitten in die gerade frisch versiegelte Wunde. --- Das Brüllen war so laut, dass es selbst Vight in Quantom hörte... der Changeling konnte nicht mehr, seine Kräfte waren am Ende, die Wunden viel zu tief. Er machte unkontrollierte Schritte nach vorne, zur Seite, auf den Unicorn River zu... über dessen Brücke gerade Lyra mit ihrer ehemals besten Freundin in den Hufen sprintete und alles aus sich rausholte, um noch rechtzeitig das andere Ufer zu erreichen... Dann knickte dem Monster das rechte linke vordere Knie weg und es kippte, riss die Brücke mit sich in die Tiefe und stürzte mitten in den Fluss. Die Fontäne war hoch, eine Welle rollte durch die Stadt, und ehe die letzten Träger der Brücke einknickten erreichte Captain Ryder die andere Seite... die Welle erwischte auch sie. Eine Stille legte sich über die Stadt, eine nie dagewesene Stille. Bei den Ziegensoldaten hingegen brach der ohrenbetäubende Jubel des Sieges aus. --- Silver war eine der Ersten, die sich dem toten Ungetüm näherten, und sah die Verwüstung, die es hinterlassen hatte. Mittlerweile war die Stadt voller Sanitäter und Bergetrupps, die sich um in Kellern eingeschlossene und verletzte Ponys kümmerten... und als dann auch noch die Ziegenarmee mit ihrem Triumphzug einrückte und mithalf, war die Lage in Ponyville vor dem Abend schon wieder fast normal. Einzig die riesige Leiche des Changelings, die mitten im Unicorn River lag, konnte so schnell niemand bergen... und sein Blut färbte das Wasser rot... Der Unicorn River war rot. --- Dreizehntes Kapitel: Sieg! Robert und der Ziegenbock waren mit Hellje und Mellis vereint bis nach Ponyville geprescht, um sich dort zu vergewissern, ob die Kreatur auch wirklich tot war... später hatte der Ziegenkönig die Aufräumarbeiten korrigiert und hatte gerade eine Ladung Hilfsgüter empfangen, als plötzlich jemand seinen Namen rief: "Angel!", erhellte sich seine Miene, "schön dich..." Da lag sie auch schon auf ihm drauf und hob ihren Huf drohend über seinen Hals: "Das eine sag ich dir, wenn dein Fohlen so bekloppt wie du ist, dann knallt´s!" "Und wenn nicht?" "Dann küsse ich dich vor deiner Luna und lache dich aus, wenn sie dich schlägt!" "Aua, du kannst so böse sein!" "Und du so ein Vollidiot, du... ach egal, heute mal nich..." Lange und ausgiebig küsste sie ihn, und er konnte nichts sagen... nur die Klappe halten und genießen... --- "DAD!!!", zerriss da eine andere Stimme diesen schönen Moment und Robert richtete sich instinktiv auf, wobei er Angel einfach so von sich runter schmiss - und traute seinen Augen nicht: Die Straße hinunter gelaufen kam sein Sohn Jack, und mit ihm Applebloom, Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo - der ganze Schönheitsfleckenklub auf einen Haufen! "Jack! Mein kleiner Jack, du bist wieder da!", heulte Robert vor Freude und Glück, als er seinen Sohn in den Armen hielt und fest an sich knuddelte, "oh Jack, wo warst du nur so lange?" "Wir waren in Quantom, und Dad... es tut mir leid, dass wir so lange weg waren - ich hoffe, dass Mum sich nicht zu viele Sorgen gemacht hat und..." "Geht so, du bist trotzdem ein Schlingel!", grinste Robert erleichtert, "aber du bist schließlich auch mein Sohn, da ist das nachvollziehbar!" Jetzt hielten es auch die anderen Schönheitsfleckenklubmitglieder nicht mehr auf dem Boden und sie stürzten sich kichernd auf den Ziegenkönig, versuchten ihn zu kitzeln und lagen noch lange zusammen kuschelnd auf dem Boden. Und Angel stand daneben, schwieg höchst zufrieden und streichelte das Fohlen in ihrem Bauch. --- Bon Bon spuckte einen Schwall Wasser aus und hustete laut. "Geht´s bei dir?", fragte Lyra hinter ihr und zog sie sanft auf die Hufe, "du bist in Sicherheit!" "Oh, du blutest am Kopf!" "Hm, danke... na ja, geht schon - du, ich muss weiter, nach anderen Verletzten suchen und..." "Bitte bleib noch kurz bei mir und lass mich dir die Wunde verbinden!" "Brauche ich nicht, danke dir, aber ich..." "Lyra, du bist meine besten Freundin, und ich dachte bis gerade eben, dass du tot wärst! - Bitte bleib noch kurz bei mir, und ich sollte mir deine Verletzung wirklich ansehen!" "Also schön, ich bleibe...", brummte Captain Ryder missmutig, ließ sich auf einen herumliegenden Schrank fallen und reichte Bon Bon eine kleine Ledertasche, "hier, da ist alles Zeugs drin, was du brauchst..." "Hey, was hast du eigentlich? Freust du dich nicht mich zu sehen?" "Hm... ich... Bon Bon, ich bin nicht mehr die Lyra, die du kennst..." "Wie meinst du das?" "Ich bin jetzt Soldatin der Ziegenarmee und schütze die Bewohner Equestrias, die Schutz brauchen - ich... ich hatte für einen Tag einen wundervollen Hengst, aber er hat sich für mich geopfert... er... er war so wundervoll, er war genau der meine..." "Das tut mir furchtbar leid, Liebes! - Aber... wieso bist du dann...?" "Mit letzter Kraft hat er mich gebeten, mich schützen zu lernen... und andere zu schützen, und es gibt nichts mehr in meinem Leben, für das es sich sonst zu leben lohnt." "Aber... Lyra, ich bin doch deine Freundin, und egal was du bist, ich werde auch immer deine Freundin bleiben!" "Ich... ich dachte, dass du so gegen Gewalt wärst..." "Ja, das bin ich auch!" "... und mich deswegen... nicht mehr magst..." "Och Lyra...", lächelte Bon Bon und drückte ihre beste Freundin an sich, "das ist doch egal, und außerdem ist es deine Entscheidung! Nur bitte bleib für mich die Lyra, die du mal warst, nur für mich!" "Meinst du?" "Das wäre das größte Geschenk, was du mir machen kannst!" "Hm... na gut, für dich bleibe ich Lyra Heartstrings, aber nur für dich..." "OHHH DANKE!!!", quietschte das beige Erdpony vor Freude und warf sich komplett auf seine wiedergewonnene Freundin, die nach einigem Zögern diese Liebe ihrerseits glücklich erwiderte. Captain Ryder war wieder Lyra Heartstrings. "Aua! Du liegst auf meiner Wunde!" "Oh, entschuldige bitte vielmals!" "Ach, halb so schlimm, ich halte das aus..." "Du wer?" "Ich, Lyra Ryder." --- Vierzehntes Kapitel: Epilog Alle Verletzten genasen wieder, und besonders Kristallkönigin Arriva ging es fast noch besser als zuvor - ihre Söhne waren so froh, ihre Mutter endlich wieder sicher in ihre Arme schließen zu können. Skyblack Graymane wurde der Prozess gemacht, der mit dem Urteil Lebenslänglich mit spezieller psychischer Sicherheitsverwahrung endete, was bei etlichen Bewohnern Equestrias Kritik hervor rief. Nach langer Diskussion wurde er in die neue Zitadelle des Kristallkönigreiches verlegt, weil diese momentan das beste und stärkste Bauwerk seiner Art war. Da Fluttershys Hütte vollständig zerstört wurde konnte das CPD auch die Reste seiner Opfer nicht mehr klar identifizieren, weshalb man nur schätzen kann, dass er im Laufe weniger Monate mehr als hundertfünfzig Opfer auf brutalste Art und Weise gemeinsam mit seiner falschen "Freundin" abgeschlachtet hat. Fluttershy selbst lebt wieder mit Atlanas zusammen, hat jedoch nicht das geringste Problem damit, dass Sunset hin und wieder zum Abendessen vorbeikommt und ihre kleine Tochter mitbringt... --- Fünfzehntes Kapitel: Wahrgewordene Träume Spät an diesem Abend lag Arriva in ihrem Bett und las ein Buch, bis die beiden Wachen vor ihrem Schlafgemach eingedöst waren. Leise streifte sie sich einen Umhang und ihre Hufschuhe über und schlich auf Hufspitzen hinaus, durch den dunklen Flur und eine Treppe hinunter, bog einmal rechts ab, wieder zwei Treppen hinab und hinein in die unterirdische Zitadelle. Die Panzertüren störten sie nicht, sie hatte schließlich persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass sie die Kombinationen kannte. Vor der einzigen belegten Zelle blieb sie einen Moment lang stehen, strich sich die Mähne nach hinten und trat ein. Drinnen war es dunkel, und das einzige bisschen Licht strahlte eine blasse Lampe auf den Gefangenen, der mitten im Raum auf einen Tisch gefesselt lag. "Na mein Schöner?", grinste sie herausfordernd, "sagtest du nicht gestern, dass du liebend gerne in meinem Kerker landen würdest, wenn sie dich doch erwischen sollten?" "Tja, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Fall auch wirklich eintritt...", musste er sich eingestehen, "aber jetzt... du bist nicht zufällig gekommen, habe ich nicht Recht?" "Hast du, nur dass du heute und auch die nächste Zeit unten liegen wirst - aber ich schätze, das stört dich eher weniger, oder?" "Eben, ich bin schließlich nicht wählerisch, was dich angeht... außerdem ist mir egal wo du liegst, Hauptsache du liegst bei mir!" "Das denke ich aber auch...", lächelte sie und schob sich zu ihm, "und jetzt sei der böse Hengst, den ich gestern erleben durfte!" "Ich versuche es, aber lass dir eins gesagt sein: Ich bin ein Psycho und bleibe ein Psycho..." "Ich weiß, und wenn schon... du bist mein Psycho! Und von heute an gehörst du nur mir allein!" Arriva schloss genussvoll ihre Augen und genoss die Wärme seines Körpers. Und er schwieg. Denn er war glücklich. --- ENDE ---- ---- Breath: Da Zankten die Nasen! Worum's denn jeht Da Destiny so sehr auf ihre neue "Mama" Arriva abfährt zieht die junge Schattenstute kurzerhuf halbtags ins Kristallschloss ein, was Papa Overlord nicht besonders gefällt, zumal er und die Köngin sich nicht sonderlich leiden können und um die Gunst ihres Töchterleins buhlen. Als die rebellische Teenagerin sich denn aber auch noch kristallisieren lässt ist Kriiieeech! ---- ---- Breath: The "Kill Frenzy" TV Show! (Ein kleines Spin-Off der Breath-Reihe, in dem Skyblack in einer TV-Show landet und... lest es einfach!) Hi! Mein Name ist Greenhoof... ... und ich bin Bloodmane! Und... ... das... ... ist... KILL FRENZY! JUCHU! Für die, die es nicht wissen, Kill Frenzy ist eine Sendung, in der wir die psychopathischsten Killer Ponyvilles zusammentreiben... ... und in eine Arena werfen... ... wo sie sich auf Leben und Tod bekämpfen müssen... ... und der letzte Überlebende... GEWINNT!! Also, mal sehen, wer heute unsere Gäste sind... In der ersten Zelle haben wir...' '' Ich trat hervor... '''SKYBLACK!! Den psychopatischen Vergewaltiger, der es liebt, Hoden zu zerschmettern und... Klappe, Bloodmane! In der zweiten Zelle haben wir... PINKIE PIE!! Oh, ich habe Dinge über diese Stute gehört... schlimme Dinge... Die leidenschaftliche Bäckerin, die es liebt, zu zerstören und Organe herauszureißen! In der dritten Zelle wartet... RARITY!! Oh... die die aus der Haut und dem Fell anderer Ponys Kleider näht? Pfff... Wer möchte morgens kein schönes Kleid aus zerfetzem violettem Fell tragen? In der letzten Zelle befindet sich... BIG MACINTOSH!! Ach scheiße, und der Tag hatte so gut angefangen... dieser Typ war einer von den wenigen Hengsten, die mich zum Erschaudern brachten... Außer ihm war jeder mit einem Messer bewaffnet... Ok, lasset das Blutbad beginnen! In drei... Vielleicht sollte ich den Großen zuerst die Stuten erledigen lassen... ... zwei... Aber dann muss ich mich ganz alleine um ihn kümmern... ... eins... '' Fuck, ich töte ihn zuerst, und dann schaue ich nach den Stuten! ''JETZT!! Verdammt, sieht aus, als hätten wir alle dieselbe Idee gehabt... Wir alle stürtzten uns auf Big Macintosh, er versuchte einige von uns wegzuschlagen, und ich schwöre, Rarity flog quer durch die ganze Arena... Pinkie wollte ihm in den Bauch stechen... was sollte das? Einfach die Kehle durchschneiden... wie ich es tat... Er gurgelte und würgte mit seinem Blut... und bewegte sich schon bald nicht mehr... wow, leichter als erwartet... Und Big Macintosh ist raus, liebe Leute! Scheiße, ich hatte auf den gesetzt! ''' ''Nur noch Skyblack und die zwei Damen...'' Die zwei Damen... Moment, sie haben sich verbündet? Ist das überhaupt erlaubt? Hellje verdamm's, das wurde grade von einem Todeskampf zu einem Team-Todeskampf... Ich sah Pinkie Pie auf mich zufliegen, gut, dass ich mich duckte, doch sofort versuchte Rarity dasselbe, nur dass ich mich diesmal nicht ducken konnte und niedergeworfen wurde... Verdammte Scheiße, runter von mir! '''Awwww... sieht aus als ob der kleine Sky Schwierigkeiten hätte! Schnauze du Trottel! Ich sterbe hier! Nicht wirklich. Ich griff das Messer aus meinem Mund und konnte in ihren Bauch stechen und sie von mir werfen! Als ich aufgestanden war, sah ich ein Messer, das beinahe mein Auge traf, Pinkie war zurück! Ich verteitigte mich mit meinem Messer, es sah aus wie ein Schwertkampf, nur eben mit Messern! Plötzlich fühlte ich eine Klinge meinen rechten Huf aufschlitzen... ich schrie vor Schmerz auf und ließ mein Messer fallen. Ich drehte mich um, um Rarity zu sehen, die langsam auf mich zu trottete. Sie sah wütender aus... Ohhhh, das wird spannend! '' Scheiße, was jetzt?! Sekunde, ich weiß! Ich merkte, dass Rarity schon hinter mir war, perfekt, und als Pinkie Pie mich mit ihrem Messer angreifen wollte, duckte ich mich schnell weg und griff ihren Huf! Unter meiner Kontrolle stach er Rarity genau in die Mitte ihrer Stirn! Und noch eine beißt ins Gras! Danach schlug ich Pinkie Pie nieder und griff mir ihr Messer... '''Oho! Jetzt kommt der beste Teil der Show! Wenn nur noch zwei Psychos übrig sind, kann der, der den anderen attackiert, ihm auf schmerzhafte Weise den Garaus machen! Sieht aus, als wäre es Zeit, Pinkie... Genau das war es. Ich ließ die Rage meinen Körper übernehmen und begann, wie eine Mordsmaschine auf ihren Körper einzustechen und ihn zu zerschneiden! Überall flog Blut hin! Ihre schrillen Schreie veranlassten mich, noch schneller und härter auf sie einzustechen! Ich sah ihren rechten Huf abfallen und ihre Brust war komplett freigelegt! Ich verschwendete keine Zeit, sondern riss ihr das Herz heraus, warf es in meinen Mund und verschlang es als wäre es ein Stück Fleisch! Und geschafft! thumb Oha! Das war brutal! Ich hab offiziell Angst vor dem Kerl! '''''Offiziell? Sei ruhig, Bloodmane! Das war's, liebe Zuschauer! Eine neue Episode Kill Frenzy mit Skyblack Graymane als Gewinner!! Wir sehen uns nächstes Mal... ... bei... KILL FRENZY!!! --- ENDE ---- ---- Breath: Dentist Skyblack (Eeyup, ein Breath Spin-Off. Es ist kurz und random... was wenn Skyblack Zahnarzt wäre? Und zu ungefähr 100% von diesem Video inspiriert) "Guten Morgen, Mr. Rain, lassen Sie uns heute mal nach ihren Zähnen sehen!" Er versuchte freizukommen, trat, schüttelte sich und versuchte alles um von dem berüchtigten Zahnarztstuhl herunterzukommen. "Nun ja, als erstes werden wir diesen Widerstand beseitigen müssen..." Ich griff nach zwei Skalpellen und stach eines davon in seinen rechten Vorderhuf, das zweite in den linken. Er schrie bei jedem Stich... "Und jetzt machen Sie bitte den Mund auf..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, um mir ein 'Nein' zu demonstrieren, also schlug ich ihn... Er öffnete den Mund zu einem Schmerzensschrei, bevor er ihn schließen konnte, legte ich meinen Huf mitten hinein... "Bei Celestias Atem! Diese Zähne sind furchtbar! REINIGUNGSZEIT!" Ich nahm die Zahnsonde zur Hand und stieß sie vor seinen rechten Schneidezahn, er schrie und ich stieß sie herunter bis der Zahn endlich draußen war... "Und nun der andere..." Ich wiederholte die Prozedur bei dem linken Schneidezahn, er heulte schon und bettelte mich an aufzuhören... "Wir sind noch nicht fertig, haben Sie noch etwas Geduld..." Ich nahm die Peridontalsonde und... verfehlte seinen Mund und stach ihm ins Auge... dieser Schrei... ich werde ihn nie vergessen... "Oh Mist! Ich bring das wieder in Ordnung!" Ich bewegte die Sonde von ihrer Einstichstelle aus schnell durch sein Gesicht... Blut spritzte auf ihn und mich... und als ich fertig war... war er kaum noch zu erkennen... "Und jetzt lassen Sie mich das Wasser aus Ihrem Mund entfernen..." Ich schaltete das Gerät an, das Wasser in seinen Mund sprühte... naja, was davon übrig war... Ich hörte ihn ertrinken und bohrte mit dem berüchtigten Zahnarztbohrer ein Loch in seine Kehle, das Wasser floss heraus, vermischt mit seinem Blut... Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr hören, ich nahm an, dass er tot war... "Und wir sind fertig! Kommen Sie nächste Woche wieder, okay? Und nicht vergessen, immer schön die Zähne zu putzen..." --- ENDE!!!